The Two Opposite Friends
by FantasyAurtherDream
Summary: I'm in slytherin, first year. My friend is a Gryfinddor, we act as enemies in front of people. Snape,McGongall,Dumbledore, Mallory friend in gryfinddor and me, are in a adventure together.strange things are happening,It's up to us to save Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1 September 1st: Valerie Austin, that's my name, this year I'm eleven and I'm headed to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. As I walked through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾ I got excited for this (hopefully) adventurous year at Hogwarts. I'm looking for one of the empty compartments to load my baggage. Oh I forgot to describe myself, silly me! I have light brown eyes, with dark brown slightly wavy hair with side swept bangs. My body is slim with creamy soft skin and I'm average height for my age.

Day 1 September 1st meeting Mallory: As the train took off a girl with mid-back length black wavy hair slid open the door of my compartment and asked softly if she could join me. "Sure!" I answered to my delight as well as hers. The girl stretched out her hand towards me and said," Hello I'm Mallory Sampson, what's yours?" "Valerie Austin," I replied while shaking her hand. "First year too?" she asked.

"Yes", I replied. "Same! What house do you want to be sorted in?"Mallory asked curiously.

"Gryffindor or Slytherin, but I would prefer Slytherin more. You?"

"Gryffindor but Slytherin wouldn't be too bad, and I suppose Ravenclaw would be ok."

"How about our head of the houses?"

"McGonagall sounds strict but I suppose I wouldn't mind Snape"

"I heard McGonagall is overprotective and that Snape's strict and scary, that's the type I like," I replied with a grin.

"I am so excited to meet headmaster Dumbledore!"

"Same, I also heard there are so many mysteries in Hogwarts I am looking forward to solving them."

"Same!" She said with giggle.

As we arrived at Hogwarts a giant man by the name Rubeus Hagrid escorted us on a flock of small self-rowing row boats.

Hogwarts was more interesting and bigger than I thought. An elderly woman took the group to who knows where."When the time is right, will you take your place at the front of the great hall. I will call your names, place the sorting hat on your heads and you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony will proceed in moments."

We followed the elderly woman to the front of the great hall as she announced,

"Susan Johnson"

A short curly red haired girl took her place on the chair and the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

The girl hurried to her table.

"Mallory Sampson"

Mallory blushed brightly as she took her place at the front.

"Oh my, a tricky one, smart and bright, very helpful too-GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into cheering as Mallory skipped over with a proud smile.

"Valerie Austin"

I gladly took my place at the front with a smile playing on my lips.

"Oh another tricky one but you will be in a different house...SLYTHERIN!"

I speed walked to the table and sat at the front.

Dumbledore clapped politely as the last student took his place at the Ravenclaw table.

"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore announced.

Magically food appeared on the table with rich, fresh, and surprisingly warm.

As much as I'd like to eat I couldn't I was full of fresh excitement for the adventurous year.

The head of the houses handed out the schedules for this year.

"Welcome to Slytherin," he said coldly. No response. "Ms. Austin?" he sneered. Someone nudged me by the elbow.

"What?" I asked innocently to the boy who nudged me.

"Head of Slytherin is behind you." I gave a confused look, and turned around to see a man with greasy black hair up to his neck. He was giving the 'not so happy look' or the 'the disapproval look'.

"Hello?" I asked.

"This is your schedule," he said while giving me a paper. I gladly took it.

"Thanks Professor...Snap?" Silence.

"Wrong, uhm...maybe Snipe?" The boy nudged me again.

"Snape," he whispered

"Right, Snape." He walked away with a look of disapproval plastered on his face.

Well for my first time here...I'd say it's gone well, besides the bad impression to the head of the house.

The prefect of our dorm, Marcus Flint, led us to our dorms, and told us some rules like, 'you can't leave the dormitories to wander at night' and stuff that I'm not going to obey. I'm not going to wear my robe or uniform either; I don't see how important it is to wear everyday for, waste of money if you ask me. Now, let's see what I have first, Transfiguration? Where and what the bloody hell is that?

I walked out of the Slytherin dorm wearing long brown pants, with a reddish brownish shirt.

Since I couldn't find the transfiguration class, I went up to a picture.

"May I ask where the Transfiguration class is?" I asked the picture.

"Down the hall turn right then left," The young kind man in the picture said.

"Thank you," I went down the hall like he said turned right then left. I found the door to what looked like a classroom, turned the knob and entered.

For now, they're just going to introduce the teachers and what they teach, nothing much. The first person I saw was Mallory, then a large gray cat sitting on the teacher's desk and then the other students. I waved to her then took a seat next to hers at the front.

"So you know what we learn here and why there's a cat on the table?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, the cat pounced off the table and turned into the elderly woman that escorted us to the great hall that morning.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration Teacher, May I ask as to why you are not wearing your robe?"

"I noticed it was oversized and earlier I had troubles going down the stairs, I'm sure it's better to break the rule as to wearing it, to having an injured first year on their first day." I said making it sound like I didn't just come up with the idea at the moment.

"Then you need to speak with Professor Snape for a robe exchange"

"Yeah, the problem is I don't know where his class is, I will today. I'll make sure to ask him, if he isn't busy." I said. Well I'll just say I forgot and make excuses for as long as I can. She blabbered on about what they do in class and who she is to the entire class. After what seemed like an hour of blah blah blah we finally leave. Mallory and I walked together; some students gave us glares, which Mallory and I found awkward.

"Hey, Mallory is it just me or are they glaring at us? Is it because of me not wearing my robe and uniform? But then why are they glaring at you?"

"It's not just you; I think they hate us for some reason"

"What did we do? They don't even know us" Mallory was about to say something but got cut off by a blond boy in Slytherin.

"Why is a Slytherin talking and being friends with Gryfinddor? You're bringing disgrace to the Slytherins"

"…is it a rule that Slytherin can't talk to Gryfinddor?" I asked.

"No, but Gryfinddors are horrible, they have filthy mud-bloods"

"Is that so? Then how come all the bad wizards come from Slytherins, how many bad wizards come from Gryfinddor?" Mallory talked back. Did she just…insult me by insulting my house? Better ask her later, this blonde is annoying.

"Who told you we're friends? Ever thought maybe…we were arguing?" he didn't say anything.

I whispered to Mallory. "Just follow along" she nodded.

"Like I'd be friends with a…a Slytherin" She said giving a disgusted look when she said Slytherin. She is good.

"…I can't just stand here and let you insult my house, I bet you're a Mud-blood, don't touch me, don't even come near me" I walked off away from her. She gave me horrible glares. She said something under her breath.

"_I didn't really mean what I said you know?" _said something or someone in my mind.

"_Mal?"_

"_Mal? Oh is that my nickname now, ok then your…Val sounds good?"_

"_Yeah! I didn't mean what I said either, I don't care about Mud-bloods or not. By the way do we have to act like this in front of people?"_

"_I guess...by the way, you lied to McGonagall didn't you?"_

"_...well no it's not a lie my robe really is oversize, I just used it to my advantage...so how are we talking like this?"_

"_It's one of my favorite spells"_

"_Got to teach me it, so how do we talk besides this?"_

"_Why ask me?"_

"_You're smarter than me"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I don't know, you seem smarter"_

"_...that was a poor come back, I thought more from you"_

"_Sorry to disappoint you, but my mom anyways said I' have a sharp tongue, but only when I have to escape from trouble. This isn't a problem so I don't need to waste my brain for it…ARE WE LOST?"_

"_What? What makes you think that?"_

"_I don't know we're walking somewhere and it's taking forever to get to our next class, which reminds me...what is it?"_

"_Your hopeless, you're smart yes but you're also...weird, not normal, and...random"_

"_So? Normal is so overrated" _I smiled to her, she smiled back.

"_You're very interesting, but we're going off topic, how will we meet? How about at night?"_

"_That's breaking rules, NOT LIKE I'M COMPLAINING but are YOU alright with it?"_

"_Yes, of course I'm not a goodie-two-shoes"_

"_..."_

"_Is that what you thought I was?"_

"_Maybe..." _she glared at me._ "What? You seem like it"_

"_Oh, just hush up"_

"_Sorry, you still didn't answer where we are going"_

"_Potions"_

"_Great" _I said somehow annoyed.

"_What?"_

"_Professor…Snap…Snipe… WHATEVER HIS NAME IS, he is head of my house, and I made a bad impression of myself to him."_

"_Don't you have to ask him about the robe problem too?"_

"_Yes, but I lied plus I said when he's not busy, which is never"_

"_How do you know? are you a stalker?"_

"_No...but if I think it, then it's true" _Mal gave me a 'what the hell' look. I shrugged, giving an 'I don't know what I'm saying' look.

"_You are unbelievable" _

"_I know I'm loveable" _

"_I said UNBELIEVABLE"_

"_Oh...so...how long till we get there?"_

"_Soon"_

"'_Soon' as in 10 minutes are as in 2 minutes"_

"_2 minutes"_

"_Good, HEY! How do you know where it is?"_

"_A Map"_

"_...RIGHT...they have maps? WHY DIDN'T I GET ONE?"_

"_Because you were too lazy at ask for one"_

"…_Who did you ask?"_

"_McGonagall, but I'm sure all the heads of houses have them, you can ask Snape"_

"_Right! I'll do that...remind me because I'm sure I'll forget" _I could hear Mal sighing. I giggled; yes I believe it's going to be one interesting year.

When we finally reached the potions classroom I speed walked to the door. Mallory put her hand in front of me to stop me from entering.

"Stop"

"Why?" I demanded.

"Do you realize that two huge rivals are going to enter a classroom chatting together? Slytherin and Gryffindor will do anything to beat each other or to hurt and tease the other."Mallory said with firm look on her face.

"So?"

"You go in first then I will enter after you in minutes."

"Got it"

I crashed in to the classroom and saw the annoying Slytherin blonde and a sneering Professor Snape.

"So you're early are you first year? Didn't know your brain was big enough."And he plastered on the same sneer that Snape was wearing.

I clenched my teeth together so hard I heard a crack. At that moment Mallory crashed in panting.

"Why, it's that filthy first year Gryffindor I told you about Professor." The-blonde-that-deserved-a-punch-in-the-head said.

Though Mallory looked annoyed and full of rage she blurted out,"Professor! McGonagall just held a staff meeting she wants you there!"

Professor Snape pulled a small pouch out of his pocket, threw a pinch into the fireplace and vanished.

"_What did he just do?" _I asked Mallory in my head.

"_I think he traveled by floo powder"_

"_What the heck is floo powder?"_

"_Right now he emerged from the fireplace in the staff room, you travel through the fireplaces."_

"_That is the most obvious thing in the world" _I said with a tone of sarcasm in my voice.

At that moment blonde said," I am Draco Malfoy seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, pure-blood and-"

"Blah, blah, blah, we get it, we get it _Malfoy_"

Mallory started laughing when I said the word _Malfoy._ He stomped out of the classroom shouting," You're a disgrace to the whole Slytherin house! A DISGRACE!"

By that time all Gryffindor and Slytherin first year students were in class and seated Professor Snape stormed into the classroom with Professor McGonagall at his side.

"All students must move down to the next assigned teacher and come back after all assigned teachers have been done through."

As I looked around I saw that many people were wearing the same puzzled expression I was.

The whole day all I heard was teachers blabbing about what they do and so and so.

We met Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawney, Professor Flitwick, Madame Hooch, Madame Pompfery, Professor Jennifer and so many others I can't remember! At last after what seemed forever, it was dinner.

Yet again I saw the house table covered with delicious food; Juicy fat roasts, turkeys the size of paintings, fried chicken legs and wings, cold pumpkin juice and for dessert golden crispy sweet cake, pudding, jelly, potato chips, and this time I ate a serving of everything.

Day 2 September 2nd Weird Happenings in Hogwarts

Well, surprising I woke up first and early that's not normal for me unless it's a big day. I got off the bed, stretched and didn't even bother changing into my robe; I just wore a long sleeve black long neck shirt tight on me, and black straight jeans. I ate breakfast in the great hall, with some other students. We have transfiguration first today too I walk down the corridors. Now if my memories are right, I go down the hall, turn right then left. Well my memories have failed me sometimes, but if I woke up today this early I'm sure there's a reason. I walked down the hall, turned right then left, and opened the door to transfiguration class. The class was empty of students and the teacher. I walked the closest desk the front, stared then walked backwards to the third desk from the front and sat. Why? Well, the old lady Mc-whatever her name was somehow annoys me. Let's call it my intuition, and by how she talks to me, I can tell she doesn't like me either. Shortly students started to fill in. The annoying blond came in last, said something about me being a disgrace and ran off. The Professor walked in and said. "The seats you sit at will be where you sit in every class with me"

"Wonderful" I said being sarcastic. We learned how to change an animal into a cup; I did it perfectly on my first try, too easy in my opinion. After transfiguration I had potions, I wasn't playing attention to Snap last time…I'll just call him head of Slytherin. Wait…I don't know where his class is. I started to look around for Mal; I found her talking to a red-head girl. She saw me and smile; I smiled back and pointed at my head.

"_Hey"_

"_Hi, I didn't get a map…so I don't know where potions is"_

"_Ask a Slytherin, make friends"_

"_I want to but…I don't know their names"_

"_So?"_

"_Just tell me where it is"_

"_It's straight and then there should be a black steel door. Open it and it'll lead to the dungeons where is class is"_

"_Uh huh…ok thanks" _I walked, away from Gryfinddors, because Slytherins hate them. I reached the class before anyone, opened the door and entered. I sat on the second row and waited for everyone to arrive. The class filled, but the teacher was still missing. Everyone blabbered on about nonsense while I had to suffer from it. After what felt like a half hour but truly two minutes, the door burst opened and the-black-haired-man-that-I-keep-forgetting-his-name entered, I was basically sleeping on the desk. He walked to the front and turned to face us. He held a paper and started to call names of people here or not.

"Valerie Austin" Like I told you I was basically sleeping so I didn't hear it. My head on the desk, eyes closed. He repeated once more, and again no respond. He looked at me with annoyance; he walked up to me, rolled the paper and hit me with it. My eyes slowly opened, I looked up to see who had the nerve to hit me.

"…Oh…Hi?" He had the 'disproval look' again.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd pay attention" he said coldly. "And may I add where your uniform is and robe?"

"Uhm…I noticed it was oversized and found it difficult to go down and up the stairs, so instead me getting an injury I just didn't wear it…"

"And why didn't you wear your inside uniform?" I put my head in my hand.

"I didn't feel like it, why wear it if I'm not going to wear my robe" He kept his 'disapproval look' and walked back to the front and continued whatever he was doing. He talked about potions some more, he didn't teach us much, I was sleeping again. The bell rang and I kept sleeping.

"_WAKE UP YOU IDIOT" _My eyes shot open, got up and left quickly.

"_What was that for, you could have said it nicely?"_

"_I'm sure you'd sleep though it"_

"_Right…Wait I need a map and my stuff"_

"_You better hurry the next class will start soon"_

"_Ok"_ I ran back to the dungeon, pocked my head in first. It was empty; the only person there was the head of Slytherin, I couldn't find my stuff anywhere. I opened the door, knocked to get his attention.

"Yes Ms. Austin?"

" I keep forgetting things, and I forgot my stuff here"

"It's here" he said pointing at my stuff on his desk. I walked down the rows to the front to get my stuff.

"Do you have a map?" No respond. "I was just asking since I get lost in this big castle" He opened the drawer in his table and pulled out the map giving it to me. I smiled and took it. I looked at the time, my eyes widen. "I'm going to be late" I ran out quickly but before I left I said "Bye Professor" and hurried to Defense against the dark arts class using the map. I found the room, opened it and sneaked in hoping the professor doesn't notice I was gone.

"Ah, you're late Ms. Austin" I froze at my spot. "Sorry Professor"

"That's alright, take your seat" I took the last seat, at the front. This time she taught us some stuff about creature that are dangerous and you need to defend against them. It wasn't hard, after knowing how to say it, it was easy to do. Professor Jennifer was her name; she has brown long hair with rosy lips. She is very kind, and by just looking at her you'd feel safe.

"Well done, well done" I just smiled. Next class was flying…I don't like heights; I just know I'm going to flunk this class. I signed as I entered the field and stood by a broom. Mallory was next to me, excited and I was glaring at her.

"I don't want to go _up" _The broom next to me flew up at me and hit me hard on the head. I fell on the ground, some laughed at me. Yes I'm sure I'm going to flunk this. I signed as I got up, and dust myself. The teacher was Madam Hooch, I can remember her ridiculous name, she had gray short hair, she sort of did look like an old women. We got on our brooms and kicked off hard. I flew yes but I turned upside down. I had an annoyed face and had no idea how to come down.

"I'll like it a lot if someone told me how to go down?"

"Just lean forward, but you need to sit up" A girl from Slytherin said, didn't care who.

"Ok, thanks" I tried getting up straight, it's not that I couldn't it's because the broom goes upside down once I got up. I signed and looked at the ground, not that far from the ground. I let go, straighten myself and landed on my feet but fell after I touched the ground. The broom soon after my bottom touched the ground fell on me. Not only will I fail this class, I will hate it too. Mallory on the other hand was flying like a pro. I envy her, when I was little and didn't know magic was real I'd always wish I could fly, I have the chance now but this broom hates me…or I just suck. I stood and though the whole class, I fell and surprisingly I didn't break anything. I was so happy when the class finished, I almost jumped for joy Mallory seemed disappointed though. As the day turned to night, we did Herbology with Professor Sprout which was easy, charms I kept pronouncing the charm wrong and fortune telling…or at least that's what I call it with Professor Trelawney. Madam Trelawney creeps me out; both Mallory and I were fine with her class but not the teacher. She had big glasses, fizzing; puffy brown long hair and she wore a bandana. After all those classes we have dinner, which could be one of my favorite times. I sat where I normally do, at the front near the teachers. I stared at the food, mouth opened and eye widen.

"I see you aren't used to this" Draco said from across me.

"No…I've never seen so many foods at one spot"

"This is nothing to what the Malfoy's can do" Show off, so what, he's got a rich family big deal.

"Why do I have to know about this again?" He gave me a dirty look. "You know what, your right Malfoy's are so lucky, I wish I was one." I said. He smirked at me; I guess he thought that I envy him. "You called me a disgrace to the Slytherins, would you teach me so I wouldn't be a disgrace? I want to be honorable to the Slytherins just like you" Well, if he takes my trust I can use him, for information and stuff.

"Yeah, besides it's best to learn from a Malfoy some here are a disgrace themselves." I nodded making myself interested. I started eating too, I felt a gaze on me from the teachers table. "Hey look, Professor Snape is looking at you" Draco said. I turned and stared back, after a few seconds of staring, I smiled sweetly. His brows rose, I shrugged, turned back to paying attention to Draco and eating. The rest of the day before I slept, I was talking with Mal about where we'll meet. I lay in bed, I couldn't sleep I was scared I'd sleep past when we meet, at midnight. I heard footsteps, but I could tell it wasn't Mal; she wouldn't make noises that loud. It was a few minutes till midnight. I walked carefully down stairs and out the dormitory. I looked left and right, I couldn't find anyone. I ignored what happened earlier and did what Mal asked for. She told me once I'm out in the hall turn right and walk down. Then the first left, down the 2 floor of stairs. Then turn left, again and she should be in the hall. I'm glad I'm wearing black, it'd be hard to find me if someone walked this way. I heard the footsteps again, I looked around, I couldn't see anyone or anything, but I hear it, it was going farther away from me. I ignored it and continued down the stairs. I turned left and there was Mal, I could barely see her in her uniform, she wasn't wearing her robe. I slowly without making a noise walked to her.

"Good you made it" she whispered.

"Have you heard strange things?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes, I've been hearing someone panting, you?"

"Footsteps, but no matter where I look, I can't seem to find anything only an empty corridor"

"Creepy"

"I know, but I like suspense"

"Same, now come closer" I came closer to her; she held a cloak out and put it on top of us. "Before you asked, it's an invisible cloak; no one walking around could see us, but they will hear us"

"Cool" We sat down on the stoned floor."So are you

Muggle-blood or pure-blood?"I asked slowly.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Half blood, mum's a muggle dad's a wizard, you?"Mallory asked. "Same! That's why I don't really care about muggle-Bloods."

"I don't know why that Malfoy thinks his family so great because they're rich."Mallory said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Did you hear that?" I asked alarmed.

"Yes the hissing! It's going to kill someone!"The hissing then formed into understandable words:

_**Rip, torture, kill, kill, kill! Must have blood!**_

I saw Mallory slowly take out her wand and a candle, she lit the candle with a simple charm.

"Lacarnam Inflamarae"

"Let's go." She said with a shaky voice even though she tried to hide her fear.

"Where?"

"Any locked door!"

"There's a door over there!" I said pointing to the east of us. We slowly walked to the door and found that it was locked and yet again she said a simple charm.

"Alohamora" and boom, it opened. It was an old empty classroom the date was still written on the chalkboard; it was a classroom from fifty years ago. The chairs were broken and dusty. There were many ripped books and papers, dried ink spots roamed the floor. There was even a snapped wand lying in two pieces. It was the creepiest place you could be in.

"Mallory, where are we?" I asked my voice slightly shaking.

"I'm not sure; it looks like an abandoned classroom."

Then we noticed something else. Right in front of us lying on the floor was gigantic pile of some sort of plant thing.

"Ouch!" Mallory whimpered.

"What's going on?" I asked as the vine like plant wraps itself tightly around me.

"Of course! This is devil's snare!"

"How do we get rid of it?"

"Devil snare, devil snare, is deadly fun but will sulk in the sun that's it, get rid of it with sunlight! LUMOS SOLEM!" And one by one the vine curled away in agony. It dropped me as it curled away; I stood and dusted myself off. Next to where the plant once was, a girl with straight brown hair from Gryfinddor, was lying still on the floor, her mouth gaping open. I ran over to her. She was green and there were some green slime around and on her. I checked her heart, still alive.

"Still alive but…what happened to her?"I said, disgusted by the smell and the green slime.

"She's been either poisoned by swallowing the slime, and the cure is unknown or she was bitten. Both would make her unconscious and stiff."

"What do we do with her?"

"Tomorrow at night we'll put her in the nurse room, we already have other things to worry about and we can't have anyone know about this"

"What's a devil's snare?" I blurted out randomly.

"I'll tell you when we're in the library tomorrow after school"

"How come, won't they find it weird how we're hanging out?"

"Barely anyone goes there, so we'll be safe"

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"The library books can describe it better than I can, besides, I barely read about them." I nodded.

"Ok, so what now?"

"Let's leave this room before someone comes and sees the door was open"

"Ok, let's get your cloak and get out" she nodded, grabbed her cloak and we got under, left the room and locked it again. We walked away from the door into a different corridor. We stopped and Mal pulled out a map. "Wow, you're prepared" I whispered

"Weird…that room wasn't in the map" She whispered back.

"Of course not, it's an abandoned classroom, you said it yourself"

"Yes, I did but in the map they still showed where the out of bound places are, so why not this one?"

"Don't know, maybe because it's 50 years old"

"So? Age doesn't matter if it's that dangerous"

"I guess" I mumbled. "So where are we?"

"I don't know, this part of the castle isn't in the map"

"What? How come?"

"I don't know, maybe it's out of bounds"

"First, footsteps, someone panting, a plant devil and now these parts of the castle aren't in the map, wonderful" I said a little annoyed. We sat down leaning on the wall holding the map together.

"Yes, it's weirder and scarier than I thought"

"I guess, but don't you like mystery?"

"I do"

"So, you're not going to back out on me right?"

"And leave all the fun and adventure for you to solve, no way" I smiled at her answer, she smiled back. We both focused on the map.

"Hey, you hear something?"

"Like what?"

"Footsteps, getting louder" I whisper.

"I don't hear footsteps, I hear someone panting, and it's getting louder too"

"I don't, but it's coming from the left" I turned to my left staring at the dark corridor, she leaned forward to see pass me and into the dark corridor too.

"Yes, it's coming from the left for me too" The panting and footsteps became louder, and then all of a sudden it stopped. There was a faint growl and the footsteps continued to the right corridor. Mal and I stared at each other for a second.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows about this?"

"Likely no"

"How come?"

"We both hear something different but from the same _thing_ that's making it. If we hear something different then Dumbledore either doesn't hear anything or something else" she explained. "For now let's keep this a secret, and the meetings of course a secret, tomorrow after classes meet me in the library then at night same time, meet me where we did today. Got it?"

"Understood"

"Good, now let's go" I nodded and we stood, she returned me to my dorm and left. I closed my eyes as I look forward for tomorrow's adventure to solving the mystery. I hope Mal made it safe back to her dorm.

_Good night Val_

_Night Mal_

Day 3 September 3rd what is Devil's Snare?

I woke up late the next day. This can't be good, please not potions or transfiguration first, please please! I grab the schedule to see what I have first…potions…great. I jumped off bed, grabbed my stuff and ran down the hall to potions. We have double potions, I already missed the first one and there half way into the second. I opened the door slowly; I walked slowly in trying not to be seen by the head of Slytherin.

"You're late Ms. Austin" I froze as I reached my seat.

"Sorry Professor" I said.

"What's your excuse?"

"I don't have one, I simply overslept" I said honestly.

"Detention after school" my eyes widened.

"But Professor I've got plans" I protested.

"That isn't my problem now, is it?" he sneered back. Great, now what? I need to meet Mal after school.

_No worries, we'll just talk like this while I'm in the library and you're here_

_Ok Mal_

Even after missing most of the time in class, I still managed to catch up in 30 minutes. What can I say I love potions…only because I'm good at it. I'll impress the head of Slytherin with my skills. He went by everyone one by one seeing how they were doing. I glanced at Mal to see how she's doing, she seemed confused.

_Peel the plant first, put it in, stir it 3 times, mush up the red plant and add it in last. Give it 3 good stirs and it should be perfect_

_Isn't that cheating?_

_No, I'm helping, it's not a test_

_Thanks_

_Don't mention it_

Mal followed what I said, and was finished before Snape came to check hers. It was perfect, after a few more people he came to me. I finished all 3 of the assignments we were to do before I came. He raised his brows, looked at each.

"Excellent" I smiled proudly.

"How about taking the detention off since I worked so hard in these 30 minutes?" I said hoping he'd say yes. He ignored me and continued on with the other students.

_Nice try_

_He's not the forgiving type I see_

_But you did prove him wrong about you being only a selfish, dimwit girl_

_What? He said that about me?_

_Yes he did but you were napping_

I signed, how nice. The bell rang loudly, I stood, picked my stuff up and was about to leave when Professor called.

"Ms. Austin, I'd like a word with you"

_Guess I'll see you next class_

_Yeah, I guess, see you there_

_Bye_

As the class emptied, I walked over to his desk.

"Have you done potions before?" he asked.

"No, first time, but it's easy I just follow the instructions"

"Very well, you may leave" I smiled, slightly bowed and left. I took my sweet time to miss out as much time as possible of flying lessons. When I got there Madame Hooch came over to me angrily.

"Where have you been"  
"Head of Slytherin wanted a word with me"

"Your excused then" the anger left her face. I'm glad none of the teachers are asking me about my cloth, I really don't want to wear it.

_That was longer then I thought, what happened?_

_Just one question is all_

_Then why were you late_

_I took my sweet time getting here_

_Ah I see, but I don't see how you could hate flying_

_It's not that I hate flying, I want to fly I'm not good at it, and one of these days it's going to kill me trying to fly._

_Here, I'll help, get on, kick off hard, keep your hands on firm, don't pull on it or anything just hold it._

_Ok if you say so_

I got on, kick off hard keeping my hands firm. I wasn't going crazy, I was just hovering.

_Good, if you want to go down lean forward slightly or you want to go straight then lean forward without leaning the broom. To go up just pull up and lastly left, right just pull left or right. NOW GO._

I swallowed down hard, I pulled up, and then leaned forward without leaning the broom, and I was going straight I was flying. I smiled brightly, it was fun till it lastly, I let go of my hands for no reason. I was upside down with only my legs holding me up.

_I won't get used to this_

_You just need practice_

I got on and leaned down with the broom, I got off, and stared at Mal flying nearby. I smiled to her she smiled back. The bell rang and we left for Transfiguration.

"You did better than before in flying but, you won't be as good as me" Draco said, walking next to me. I mentally signed.

"Your right, you're too good, since your handsome, strong and smart, tell me if you know anything about an abandoned room in this school"

"No I don't know anything about an abandoned room in the school, why? Do you know one?"

"No, just wondering if you know because I love mysteries and abandoned rooms is a good start" I lied.

"Oh" was all he said as I entered class. Transfiguration was smooth for me, some kid in Slytherin got in trouble for changing a Gryfinddor into an animal, and he got detention. In Defense against the dark arts with Professor Jennifer (I REMEMBER HER NAME) I'd say Mal and I are equal, it's mostly the only subject we're both good at. Today instead of Herbology we have Care for Magical Creatures. It's outside with…the giant, what was his name HAGRID right. The animal was weird; it looked half-lion, half-bat. It had big wings that looked like a bat's wing. Then it had a head, legs and tail like a lion would. It was impressive…very.

"Well open your monster book to page 57" Hagrid said. I did as he said; the book _is_ a monster itself, which is just awkward. The page said all kinds of things about Baion, which I believe is the name of this beast. It's pronounced as _bay-on_ easy to say, the book also says:

_**The Baion has lived for many generations, having the abilities of both a lion, a bat and some of there own. Baions are very friendly creatures, if you fear it they'd stay away from you because they can sense your fear. You can mount the Baion, but before you try, you need to remove your fear and show them you mean it, if they accept you they'd come to you. Baions do not like those that disrespect them; they are also overprotective to those who are close and kind to them. Baions eat meat, and bugs as for treats they eat fruits (apples are there favorite) **_

"Can I mount it?" I asked.

"Alright, first you-"

"I already know, show no fear" I walked a few steps and stopped. I smiled to the beast, shortly the Baion walked to me.

_Nice work_

_Thanks, want to try?_

_No thanks, I already fly plenty in flying lessons, I think you should_

_Ok_

"Excellent job Valerie" Hagrid carried me on it, the Baion, walked around then ran and before I knew it I was flying. It only flew around them, but it felt great…to fly that is. Awhile later it put me down, I jumped off and everyone was clapping.

_How was it, to fly that is?_

_Great, for once I wasn't upside down_

"Nicely done Valerie, well done" I was fine but, after having to washing it, brushing, feeding it and all that, I keep forgetting what to give him and when. All I know was how to be friendly. Mal on the other hand looked like she knows what to do, I stared at her.

_What?_

_Nothing, do you have a pet or something?_

_No, why?_

_It's just you look like you know what you're doing_

_I do, it's simple, brush him gently, when he follows you too much he's hungry, and the food to give him are meat FIRST before treats. You seem fine._

_I know that but I'm too lazy to remember all that, and sometimes I'm not gentle and it's annoying how he follows you too much too._

_You'll get it_

_I hope_

Well classes are over, detention time, I walked slowly to potions, I heard footsteps again, heading my way, and I started to run. I ran, all the way to potions, I opened the door and slammed it shut. Professor wasn't there for some reason; maybe he needed to get something. I walked up to the front tables and sat down, panting a bit from the run. I lay my head on the cool flat table.

"_Val?" said a voice in my head_

"_Mal? Finally I thought you'd forget!"_

"_I'm in the library right now and I pulled out the book on devil snare. I'll read it now:_

'_**Devil Snare is one of the most deadly plants that grow on this earth. They fed on anything that falls in their grasp. Slowly tightening their grip on their prey it allows them to kill them slowly in high satisfactory. The only way to loosen its grip is to remain calm or to expose it in sunlight, which is why they only feed at night. That is the advantage of the plant. No one would remain calm as a plant coiled itself around you like a snake. Many centuries ago when it was first discovered the villagers made a chant to remind their children the dangers and the weaknesses of the deadly creature.**_

'_**Devil Snare, Devil Snare is deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun.'**_

_There you go I read all of it."_ Mal concluded with a sigh.

I slowly relaxed my facial muscles. I had been listening so intently I had scrunched up my face into a frown.

"_Thanks."_

"_You're Welcome."_

A soon as I heard these words Professor Snape walked into the class with a sneer.

"Detention time finished 25 minutes ago, or perhaps you'd like to stay more ?"

I quickly jumped up jamming my knees hard on the desk and I ran to The Great Hall.

**Ok here it is finally, please review and tell us what you think. Yes I said US because this was made by me and my friend. I have 2 accounts this and akatsukifan-KYAAAA, if you're interested and have time, check out my other account.**


	2. Chapter 2

I entered the Great Hall a little shaky from what happened with my knee. I sat down at the front, grunting on how far my seat was.

"Hey, you're late" Draco said.

"Detention"

"What did you do?"

"None of your business" He didn't like that respond at all.

"What's wrong with your leg?"

"You're a curious one aren't you, well guess what? I'm not the answering type" I was in a bad mood, first, being embarrassed about staying longer in detention then I should have, and Snape had to tell me. Second my knee were killing me, what's wrong with it?

Snape had just entered and sat down at the end of the teacher table. I couldn't take the pain from my leg anymore. I took it out of the bench and on the other side to get a better look and I wished I hadn't at the site of it. My eyes widened with embarrassment, pain, and surprise. Everyone around me saw it; they stopped what they were doing and stared. I had blood stain on the bottom of my shirt and as I looked closer I saw blood smudged all over my knee and shoe sinking slowly into the fabric, wetting my skin. My eyes widened even more with horror when I saw a big dent where the blood was coming from.

"Madame Pomfrey we have an injured student!" Someone yelled from the Slytherin table. I turned to the teacher's table.

"No, I'm fine!" I yelled. She got up anyways and walked over to me.

"Oh my, a deep wound, yes very deep"

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, fine"_

"_How did you get injured?"_

"_In the potions room...detention"_

"_I see"_

"I'm fine really" I tried.

"I'm the nurse I'll say if you're fine or not, you've lost quite a lot of blood. Can you walk?"

"I guess" I got up and when I tried bending my knee, it hurt like hell. I hopped on one foot. "Never mind, But I can hop there"

"Don't be ridiculous"

"But I can"

"What if you fall?"

"..."

Dumbledore walked over, and motioned Snape to come too.

"How is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's lost quite a lot of blood" Madame Pomfrey said matter-of-factly.

"How did you get hurt?" he asked me, with concern in his voice.

Should I say the truth, would he do anything to Snape? Would he change the Potion class room? Would he do something that would give Snape a better and bigger reason to hate me for? I allowed the thoughts to wash over me until I thought of the right thing to say.

"I was in detention, playing with a knife that was left behind in the potions room, I was bored and then...this happened...accidently" Snape narrowed his eyes on me, knowing that wasn't true, but said nothing in protest.

"Well I suppose now you know not to fiddle with a forgotten knife anymore in your time here?" Dumbledore said with a kind smile and clear blue eyes.

"Yes Dumbledore sir"

"Wonderful! We'll see you in the hospital wing, Professor Snape would you be so kind to accompany them? Thank you." Dumbledore returned to his place at the same time I saw Snape narrow his eyes on his retreating back.

I hopped, as they walked, and felt ridiculous, but it was better than feeling pain. Time to time I came close to losing my balance, but I regained it back. I hopped on the bed when we reached the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey left to get some gauze and medicine for my leg and I was left alone with Snape.

"...why are you here? We've already reached the hospital wing" I said cautiously.

"As head of Slytherin, it is my duty to make sure the students of my house are alright at all times" he said blankly.

"I'm not dead, I'm not an inch from death or a centimetre, I can move, and I'm not poisoned. So I'd say I'm alright" He didn't leave or move at all but he just stared.

"Adults are so hard to understand" I said, signing. He raised a brow. "I know what you're thinking and what other adults think, they think teenagers or kids are hard to understand"

Silence.

Suddenly my stomach growled reminding me that I didn't eat anything when I arrived in the Great Hall. Nothing at all. It growled again. I turned a little pink. Snape kept his brow up. Madame Pomfrey finally came, with needles, 3 bottles, some puffy things and a glass.

"Alright, first I need you to drink this" she poured from one of the 3 bottles into the glass. It was green, and it didn't look good, now that I remember it, when did medicine ever taste good? I made a disgusted face non-verbally saying that I didn't want it. I didn't reach out to take it and instead I turned my neck away from it.

"Drink it" she demanded

"No...Medicine tastes horrible."

"Of course, but it's good for you. Now drink it"

"No."

"Ms. Austin, drink it" Snape said, with his normal cold voice.

"No"

Suddenly when I wasn't looking she poured it all down my throat, and there the medicine went against my will.

"BLUUUGHHH" My mouth was opened, with my tongue hanging out as if I was trying to make the icky taste go away.

She took another bottle and took the puffy thing in one hand and put a couple drops of the contents in the bottle on what I took to be gauze then she lightly dabbed at my wound. I winced, it stung like fire burning. I clenched my pants tightly. The bleeding shortly stopped, now all she had to do was close the wound. She gave me another drink; this time it was from the third bottle. I swallowed it down in one gulp, just wanting to get this over with.

"That's a good girl. You should have done that from the start." She said with a proud smile.

"Sorry" I said. "Bad day, a bit busy"

"Doing what?" Snape questioned.

"Stuff..." I said slowly.

Madame Pomfrey bandaged my cut and washed the edges and took off my shoe and sock to clean.

"Alright hush both of you, now stay here for the night" Madame Pomfrey said walking away.

Snape stared a little then left. I lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. At night, I heard the door opening and more than one pair of footsteps rushed in.

"Have you noticed Albus?" a female said, I believed it to be McGonagall.

"Yes, someone in Gryfinddor is missing, she has missed her last classes and wasn't there at dinner"

"Who is it?" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Helen Gin" McGonagall said.

"What do we do? The children are already noticing this. What will we tell _them_?"

"Rest assure, I have it all prepared" They left as quickly as they came. I didn't understand the point on coming here, if that was all they were going to say.

The door opened again, but there were no footsteps. My heart started to run faster. Suddenly, out of nowhere Mallory appeared.

"Ready?" she whispered. I stared at her.

"Don't do that, you gave me a heart attack"

She giggled and said, "Sorry, but since you being injured and all, I thought I should come to you."

"Thanks" I sat up and got off the bed. She had a lamp with her. I got under her cloak and we walked out the nurse wing.

"They know someone in Gryfinddor is missing, what's the plan?" I asked.

"We'll get her out and carry her in the nurse wing and leave her there"

"Wouldn't that be...odd? The missing girl magically appears the next few days in the nurse wing"

"So? It's a mystery, their supposed to be odd"

"Right" I agreed. We found the locked door; Mal unlocked it with the same spell she used last time. The place was empty, I think, it was still dark, even with the lamp. Mal put the girl on my back, so that she'd be invisible. Mal was holding the lamp, and the wand, so she couldn't carry her. She locked the door again, and we headed to the nurse wing. We laid her stiff body on the bed, and walked out.

_**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! **_

"You hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah...but where is it coming from?" The voice seemed like it was coming from every direction. Mrs. Norris which was Argus Filch's cat, the caretaker of the school. He also looks around at night, if anyone wanders. She was running around, hissing till she stopped in front of us. She hissed at us not so happily. "Why can she see us?" I whispered

"Animals can but humans can't" We stood still when Filch came to get his precious cat.

"What? You see something my sweet?" Filch said. The cat pounced at Mal causing her to fall down, breaking the lamp too; better yet the cloak was off. I groaned silently. We were visible and in big trouble. Filch had an unpleasant smirk. He took us down in the dungeons...to Snape. Filch left and we were obliged to sit, in two chairs, in front of Snape's desk. Where Snape sat, with his normal cold look. Shortly McGonagall and Dumbledore followed by Filch came in, looking confused. Mal and I looked at each other; we didn't think we'd get caught this early in the year when our meetings only lasted twice.

"Explain this Argus" Dumbledore said calmly his bright blue eyes glowing in the dim light. I could see no anger in those eyes.

"These two were using this cloak" Argus held the invisible cloak up, showing them. "To wander at night" They turned to us.

"Is this true Mallory?" McGonagall asked. She nodded.

"And you, aren't you injured?" I swallowed.

"Yes...but...it has healed well over the hours"

Dumbledore talked this time, "I've never seen a Slytherin with a Gryfinddor, I've seen you two fighting with each other about Slytherin and Gryffindor"

"Those, sir are acts..." Mal confessed.

"We don't understand why Slytherin dislike Gryfinddor and Gryfinddor hate Slytherin" I said. "But we don't want to be different from them or looked down upon, so we just act it and at night...we hang out"

"Strange things are happening, it's not safe wandering at night" Dumbledore said, calmly. I looked at Mal and she looked at me.

"_What now, should we tell them?"_

"_It would be better to have adults with us on this"_

"_Adults? I hate McGonagall" _

"_And I hate Snape, but we need them"_

"_You're the smart one, if you think this is right, then so be it"_

We looked at them.

"We have something to explain" we said at the same time. They each grabbed a chair and sat down with us. I nudged Mal to start, she nudged back, we kept at it till finally Mal thought to be mature and talk.

"We met on the train, talked and became friends. When we arrived we got separated by houses, but the two houses we were in, shared classes together so, it didn't bother us."

"Then, Draco started to say that I'm a disgrace to the Slytherins because I was with Mal, I didn't want to be left out so...we acted like we hated each other." I said.

"So then we decided at night, we'd hang out, with my invisibility cloak. So we met up on our first night, near the hospital wing. When we met up, Val asked..." she turned to me. "If I've heard anything weird, or creepy, I have...I've been hearing someone panting...and she's been hearing footsteps. Suddenly, we heard a scary...murderous voice. Saying, Kill, torture, rip, kill and so on."

"We found a locked down near us, she opened it with a charm. We...found devil snare, it attacked me, but Mal saved me." I looked at Mal meeting her gaze.

"_And the Gryfinddor girl?"_

"_We...should say that too"_

"_Alright"_

"Once the Devil Snare left...we found a Gryfinddor girl" McGonagall looked at Dumbledore concerned. "She was stiff...she seemed frozen. I don't know who she is, but I have a guess. We left her there, and left, locking the door. We heard, no I heard footsteps, while she heard panting. We noticed it came from the same 'thing' that was making it. And we noticed...the area we were in, wasn't on the map"

"Where's the girl now?"

"We took her to the hospital wing, just now" Mal said.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been? Or how reckless? Your only first years." McGonagall said with a look of disapproval.

I clenched my hands into a fist.

"_Calm down, I know how you feel, but this isn't a good time"_

"_I don't care, I knew adults don't understand"_

"Stop" I said quietly.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Stop looking down on us; just because we're first years, if that wasn't what you meant, well it sure seems like it"

"What you did is far beyond breaking the rules"

"So? That gives no right to look down on" Mal looked down as well, admitting to what I was saying.

"Not you too"

"Adults don't understand, this is why we never came to you, you remove all the fun, adventure, the solving because you care...too much. We want excitement, if you think not, than we'd just...break that rule."

"Austin please understand, what fun is it if you die?"

"That's the point, I know it's crazy but this is what we like, mystery, adventure, problems to solve, danger, the challenge. It's what we like, and what we do. You can't just take it away from us Professor." Mal pleaded.

"Albus say something" McGonagall said pleadingly. He was looking at us, till finally a smile cracked on his face.

"The saying goes, 'Leave the adventures to the adventurers' I believe we'll let them do as they wish" Mal and I turned to each other, wide smile on our faces. "However" We turned to him. "We will join"

"_I know what you're thinking Val, don't even"_

"_But come on, I'm fine with Snape but two old people...I'm fine with Dumbledore though..."_

"_Well I'm going to suffer more from Snape; he does more damage and is colder than McGonagall" _

I sighed in defeat. I got up, and walked toward the door.

"If that is what you want, let's get a move on" I was reaching the handle and froze, when I heard the footsteps.

"Val" I turned to her and nodded.

"We hear it...the footsteps and the panting now...coming closer"

"Rubbish" Filch said. "They're making it up, you can't just believe them"

"It's true, I swear" Mal said. There was a growl, a louder one this time. Mal snatched her invisibility cloak from Flint and I just smirked. She opened the door on 3 and walked out. They got up and followed us. We were following the panting and footsteps. I reached my pant pockets, searching for my wand.

"...we have a problem...my wand is at the dorm..."

"You don't need it" Mal said. I opened my mouth in a 'o' shape. "Ok go get it, just don't do that ridiculous face" I smiled.

"Can I use the cloak?" she passed it to me. I went under. "Where do we meet?"

"...locked door"

"Ok" I took a step but Mal stopped me.

"Wait, I need to get something in my dorm." I arched a brow.

"And I thought I was forgetful"

"I'm not...I just didn't bring it"

"Right" she went under and we hurried, leaving the Professor's clueless. I entered my dorm, with Mal of course and grabbed my wand. Something distracted me; there was an envelope on my bed. I put it in my pocket, thinking it was a love letter or something and went out. We went in the Gryfinddor dormitories.

"What's this?" Mal said, lifting an envelope from her bed. I raised my eyebrows. That's what happened to me too. She did what I did and hurried out with a map in her hand. Both hoping the Professor's didn't more from where they were. When we reached them, they hadn't moved at all, which was good. We removed the cloak off of us.

"You got an envelope, just like me." Mal said. I took out mine as did she. It was the same writing.

_Valerie Austin. Slytherin girl's dorm_

That was the only thing written on the front, same with Mal only her name and Gryfinddor. I opened mine first and read aloud for everyone to hear.

_Dear Valerie_

_I am in honour of you, S.L.Y.T.H.E.R.I.N_

That was all. Was this a prank? I heard a loud growl. Mrs. Norris hissed in front of us. I could see a bit of a shadow...that belonged to no one. It was big, with mouth open, right in front of us. Mal acted faster.

"RUN" She yelled running the opposite direction than the monster. Everyone turned but the cat. We ran, the whole time while Filch sobbed. There was a loud hush from the cat, then silence. I stopped running, and turned.

"Are you crazy Val? Come on RUN" Mal said. I did but back to the monster. "COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT" She ran after me, so did the Professors. The monster's shadow was no longer there, but...how was I to know it wasn't hiding getting ready to jump on us? The cat was killed; Filch ran to her and carried her like a baby, crying. I turned to Mal.

"Open your letter" She did and read aloud.

_You're time will come soon, you filthy G.R.Y.F.I.N.D.D.O.R_

"That's all it says"

"...Again"

"What?" McGonagall asked, my brow twitched at her voice, _Annoying old hag_.

"It's targeting Gryfinddors" Mal said. There was writing on the ground that she noticed and walked up to it. "Anyone in the way will be killed" she read. I walked up next to her.

"It's your entire fault" Filch said pointing at me with his long, boney finger. I raised my brows.

"Me? What did I do? I'm not the one who killed your stupid cat that exposed us" Flint went beyond upset and into anger. He grabbed my shirt, lifting me up.

"Argus" Snape said sharply. He gave me a dirty look and threw me on the ground, passed Mal.

"Argus!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Did you hear what she said?" Argus said angrily. Mal hurried to my side, I had a nose bleed.

"What she said was terrible but violence is never the answer" Dumbledore said calmly but warningly. Filch kept his dirty look. I got up, wiping the blood off using the back of my hand.

"_You idiot, what were you trying to do, get yourself killed?"_

"_He can't kill me"_

"_Still, he could of" _

"Why is he with us anyways, he only cares for his stupid, fat cat, I bet he loves her more than his family_"_

Flint couldn't take it anymore, he charged at me. Mal took out her wand and pointed at Filch.

"Expellairmus" there was a burst of light, hitting Flint making him fly back. "Sorry"

"Yes that's going to make him forgive you" I said sarcastically. I turned, and suddenly I heard a male voice screaming. Mal bolted to where the noise came from, followed by the Professors and me. When we opened a door, something dark from the body disappeared.

_**I want blood~**_

The boy's eyes were closed; he was bitten on his wrist. It wasn't blood, but some kind of purple liquid was on his wrist. I bent down, reaching for the purple liquid.

"Don't touch it" Snape said, in his normal voice. "Back away" I stood straight and took a step back. He looked at the liquid, he stood up after awhile. "He's been poisoned. However I am not sure what kind of poison it is"

That didn't concern me, I was paying more attention to..._what _is doing this and why. It couldn't be the Devil snare, the shadow figure earlier was nothing like one.

"_Have ideas to what is it Mal?"_

"_Perhaps, but I need some time in the library"_

"_Alright"_

"_Don't ever go running off like that"_

"_Sorry...I just felt...its presence was gone"_

Snape noticed, I wasn't looking at the body but instead to Mal, and she was looking at me.

"Have anything to share?"

We turned to him.

"I might have an idea to what is doing this, but I need the library" Something took my attention; the monster was still here, in the darkness, in the shadows, waiting.

"It's...still here" I said so quietly. Snape looked at where I was looking. We all backed away, from the body and the monster. Closing and locking the door.

"It's late, I think you kids, or at least Austin should return, she's done enough damage as it is" McGonagall said. Mal giggled and I rolled my eyes at McGonagall. Mal giggled at that too. I put my hands behind my head, elbows stretched out on opposite side. I started to walk in the direction to the Slytherin dorm.

"Is that so?" I turned to her, giving her a cold glare. "Then I will, but don't look down on children, like you just did, or at least to me. Because, you will thank me later once this problem is solved" I turned back to the corridor and continued down the hall and up the stairs.

"That child, is the worse I've met" McGonagall said. Mal turned to her and smiled.

"She isn't as bad as you think Professor, once you get to know her...she's...different in a good way" McGonagall turned to Mal.

"Different? Did you see the way she looked at me, I'd say a Severus twin as a girl" Mal giggled. Snape glared at McGonagall.

"Well maybe a bit but, she just doesn't like you, or Filch, and you don't see her act like that with Dumbledore, get to know her more"

"I'll try, but I highly doubt it'll change my mind, now hurry back to your dorm"

"Alright" Mal said and went to her Gryfinddor dorm, and lay in bed.

"_Night Mal"_

"_Night"_

And we slept...but not the Professors, they went to the hospital wing to see the Gryfinddor girl, and to discuss what to do with the Gryfinddor boy they just found in the room.

_Perhaps I was harsh today, I just don't like them, It isn't my fault they I dislike them. They treat me like a kid...I should say 'she' not they. I already have a mom that worries about me and loves me, but she isn't like that...looking down on me. I bet it's because I'm a Slytherin...that's why. But still, Snape treats everyone even...well a bit harsher on the Gryfinddor but not like McGonagall. But...she must...have a good reason...from the past. Maybe a Slytherin killed...a loved one? Perhaps._

I woke up the next morning with a burst of adrenalin I took a deep breath through my nostrils and exhaled through my mouth. Clearly I was still absorbing what had happened last night. I got out of bed and put on my newly tailored uniform and robe for the first time. Then I checked my schedule and ran down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"_You awake?" _I heard Mal say in my head.

"_Yup. Awake and feeling refreshed and boosted with new energy."_

"_Well hurry then the most awesome breakfast in the world awaits you!"  
_

For the first time I realized how hungry I was. I ran the rest of the way and sat down next to a Slytherin girl called Stephanie Carson whom I have come to become fond of.

"Hello Valerie, have a nice sleep?" Stephanie said with a smile.

"Not really. I didn't fall asleep till 3:00am." I answered gloomily.

"Well you should try to pack your plate before it finishes or is called off by Dumbledore."

I immediately piled Hash browns, scrambled eggs, sausages and two slices of toast on my plate and filled my glass to the top with orange juice. Then I started to eat as fast as I could.

"_Stop it! You're eating like a pig!"_

"_So what? I _**am **_hungry. I never ate lunch or dinner yesterday so I'm stashing up on breakfast."_

And just to show her how hungry I was I stuffed a forkful of Hash browns in my mouth allowing it to drip down my chin as I smiled.

"_You're unbelievably disgusting and hungrier than I thought."_

"_I told you!"  
_I kept eating like a pig until my plate was licked clean and my glass was completely hollow. I let out a sigh of content and leaned back on the bench smiling happily.

DING! DING! DING!

As soon as everybody heard the bell we jumped up with our school bags in hand and ran to the first classes.

Defence against Dark Arts.

Now _that's _something new. I sat down, where Professor Jennifer as asked me to sit, earlier.

"Today, students, we will learn a new spell and what it does, is knock out your opponent. Everyone, wands out, you make one circle and then point at the person. Any volunteers?" Mal raised her hand up. "Yes, Miss Sampson." Mal stood, to the front. She did as she was stood, made a circle with the wand.

"On the count of three I want you to say STUPEFY and target a person. Ready? 1...2...3!"

"STUPEFY!" she said, pointing to the Professor. Almost instantly the professor fell to the ground. "...Sorry, I didn't know who to target"

"No need, I'm fine" Professor Jennifer said, getting up and pushing her glasses up her nose. "You may sit down. How about someone from the other house?" she asked and r her eyes were on me. I looked around, seeing who she was looking at, hoping it wasn't me but someone behind me. "You Miss Austin"

"Me?" I stood up to the front. I never really liked going in front of people and showing them things I could do unless I was forced too.

"STUPEFY!" I said, making a circle and pointing at her. The same thing happened, a flash of light and she fell down.  
"Well done, sit down" she didn't really seem happy though. When I looked up at her I saw that her hair looked like a large lint ball and she had an annoyed look on her face.

"RENOTEN!" Professor Jennifer said and quick as a flash her hair flattened out and tied itself into a tight ponytail.

Student after student continued to go up to the front and recite the spell, occasionally there was a laugh or an "Ouch!" but that was it.

"_Library, after classes, want to come?"_

"_Can't...detention...Snape"_

"_I feel sorry for you"_

"_..."_

Professor Jennifer went on about what's a good time to use the spell and what is a bad time to use it. What are the uses for it and what are the benefits, what the counter for it is (Engorgio) and how to use it. We took some notes down, and just when she was about to give us something new to do, the bell rang.

I smiled. Today for some reason, feels fresh and new. I took a deep breath again, and went to my next class, Flying lessons. Although I hate flying, I won't let it ruin my day.

"Up" I said to the broom, and it flew up to my hand, I missed to catch it, and it hit my elbow, my...Funny bone. Not very funny though, it hurts a lot, who ever called it a 'funny bone' must be mad. I clenched on my elbow. "Bloody broom" I said under my breath. "Up" I caught it with both my hands this time, and mounted it. I kicked hard and flew up. I leaned forward, and suddenly the broom burst forward in high speed. My eyes widened.

"_VAL"_

"_NOT A GOOD TIME MAL!"_

I tried turning because I was heading for the wall, I pulled up and I turned up, did a loop and I began going straight for the ground, just a few meters away from the ground I let go. I rounded on the ground with only a twisted wrist, when I tried to land. The Slytherins gathered around me and Madame Hooch walked through them. I pointed at her with my good hand.

"I hate your classes, but today, that was just AMAZING"I smiled widely, it was crazy, but it was fun, going so fast, even though it was straight it was fun.

"You're a very crazy child, if you can walk, go to the nurse wing"

"...Fine..." I got up, being pulled up by Stephanie. "Thanks"

"No problem that was some crazy flying there"

"Ha, yes I guess, got to get used to that if you're going to be around me" she laughed and I started to walk inside to the nurse wing. The hall was empty of students, but there was one Professor, Dumbledore, he was walking down the same hall. He smiled brightly, and slightly bowed his hand in greeting. I smiled back; he seems to always make me smile, even in the worse times. He's such a great person. Looking at him as he passes me, and looking at his back, without paying attention, to where I was going. I shouldn't worry, no one should be in the halls, but I was wrong. I bumped into a bone body; I took a step back when I bumped into them.

"Sorry" I turned my head to see, Filch, who was smirking.

"What's a girl like you walking here when it's class time?"

"I got hurt..."

"Is that so, MAYBE I SHOULD SHOW YOU HOW IT'S LIKE TO DIE?" He yelled.

"...Not going to forgive me about your cat huh?"

"YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" he was getting closer and closer.

"Argus!" a cold voice said behind him. He turned and Snape's gaze met mine. Filch grumbled and walked away, with his normal hateful look. I looked at him as he took step by step.

"Thanks..." I said quietly. He arched a brow looking at my wrist, I held my twisted wrist. I saw where he was looking and smiled nervously. "I just twisted it in flying lesson that's all. I'm headed for the nurse wing, excuse me" I walked pass him and almost jumped, surprised from the bell. I had potions next; I turned and walked back to him.

"I'll be late a bit" I turned and kept walking. I stood in front the big double door that lead in the nurse wing.

"_You're taking your time; you know its potions, your favourite class"_

"_Blame Filch"_

"_What?"_

"_Later" _I opened the door with my good hand and walked in.  
"Excuse me, I twisted my hand"

"It seems every day you come here with an injury or a problem" Madame Pomfery said, welcoming me in to sit on the bed. She looked at my hand, she pulled on it.

"AAH! STOP IT HURTS" I said, but I didn't pull away or push her away, I only yelled it, and showed pained expressions.

"Bare it!" She turned it more.

"STOP!"

"Almost done" She pushed down and there was little 'pop'. I looked down as she let go, horrified what the sound was. I lift my wrist up and moved it around, it seemed fine, no pain, and perfect the way it used to be.

"The bone seem to be dislocated and turned slightly. Its fine now, you can return to your class" she said with a small smile of pride.

I shrugged; she's the nurse, not me. I hopped off and walked out and down the corridor. I went down the stairs into the dungeons. I was about to open the door, would he think it was rude? When have I ever cared about that? Probably because I have a lot of respect for Professor Snape. I shrugged and knocked.

"Enter" I opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind me. I walked down the row of long tables to an empty seat nearest to Mal. I sat down, put my bag on the desk top, and took out my potion book. From the looks of the others, doing their potions, I knew they were doing the Draught of the Living Death potion. This is what I found out from a book I remembered and studied:

'_The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful __sleeping potion__. It sends the drinker into a deep trance that mimics the state of death. Ingredients needed are __wormwood__, __asphodel__, __valerian roots__, __Sloth brain__, and 13 __Sopophorous beans__ (which should be crushed with the dull edge of a silver knife to get more juice from it). The potion should resemble a smooth, black currant-coloured liquid at the halfway stage; it should then turn a light shade of lilac, and then clear as water, after you stir the potion counter-clockwise seven times. However, stirring the potion counter-clockwise seven times and clockwise once. I put water in the caldron and heated it, I started to add the wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, and sloth brain, that Professor Snape has provided us. While it heats, I started to crush the Sopophorous, and added it last. Shortly the potions turned black, and after a few minutes it turned a light lilac and then to clear as water. Keep stirring counter-clockwise._'

Doing this took an awhile, having to wait between each item a few minutes before adding the next ingredient. In the end it was perfect. I smiled proudly.

"_...no fair you're too good at potions..."_

"_Don't even start, you good at flying so you don't get hurt every time, like me, your better than me in the animal caring thingy. You're good with spells and such, yet you seek more"_

"_...It's just Snape's harsh and expects great things from everyone, and insults everyone who doesn't" _

"_It's probably been like that forever so I think you should get used to it"_

I handed in my potion just before the bell rang, and we continued to the next class the rest of the day. Last was detention. Mal left to go the library, while I entered the potions room, and Snape this time was already there. I sat down. He was testing the Draught of the living Death potions we had brewed on a little turtle. As I looked next to him I saw a small tube of little turtles. _Poor turtles _I thought.

"...So...is this how it'll be the whole detention?" he didn't look up, he just ignored me. How boring. I looked around, seeking for something to get my attention, and to pass the time. Then I saw, he lifted my potion, I stared and he examined it. He looked at it, smelled it and shook it, then wrote down on the paper something. Then he fed one teaspoon of it to a turtle and put the turtle down. Slowly the turtle closed his eyes and fell asleep. He put my potion away and went on with the next.

"_Found anything Mal?"_

"_I'll tell you when I do" _

I signed, Snape was done, he put the papers, pencil's and bottled potions away. He left the bucket of sleeping turtles on his desk top. He stood and walked out. I might as well snoop around. I stood up and went up to his table, and opened the drawer, where he put the mark paper. I pulled the pile out and searched for my name.

"He's got a going hand-writing, I've never really seen it...I'm the first too" I said proudly, as if I saved someone's life. "Ah, here it is" I pulled it out, and looked at it.

_Detention for 2 weeks _was all that was written, no marks no nothing, just that on the blank paper. I looked at it like a dimwit.

"Is it your habit to snoop around?" Snape said from the door, I looked up, opened the drawer, pushed all the paper in and closed it.

"I-I wasn't snooping..."I smiled suspiciously. He arched a brow. I dropped my smile. "Ok, yes I was snooping, big deal; you're just going to put me in detention and bore me to death" I said obviously, staring at his glare.

"Have you noticed how ridiculous you are and yet you get fine grades in my class?"

"Yes, I have, maybe if you were more, fun, or loveable maybe people will pass your classes"

He glared at me coldly. I started to imagine him, smiling and teaching the class all happy and fun. I shivered. "On second thought, your fine as you are"

"Dismissed" I looked up to him, smiling

"Really? It's hasn't even been 3 hours"

"Yes, but I'm sure your 2 weeks of detention will be longer"

"You just had to ruin my happy smile didn't you?" before he could say anything, I bolted toward the library. "Bye Professor!" I yelled over my shoulder. "And thank you!"

When I reached the library I saw Mal sitting at a table at the far end of the library with a girl I had never seen before. They both had their noses buried in books with titles like: _'First Years guide to all of Hogwarts Classrooms and teachers' and_ '_Mysterious Appearances at Hogwarts'._ Piled up next to them were a bunch of books with similar titles.

"_Mal!"_

Mal's head shot up and looked around; when she saw me she smiled and motioned for me to come.

"_Val! Come on!"_

I slowly walked closer and sat down next to her. The other girl's head slowly came out of her book, and she smiled.

"Hi, you must be Valerie." She said cheerfully" I'm Samantha Orlov but you can call me Sam."

"Hi Sam. Yes I'm Valerie but you can call me Val."

"We've been waiting for you Val." Mal said kindly.

"Did you find anything in the books?"

"Yes, here I'll read it to you:

'_Hogwarts is home to many mysterious rooms and places. Various rooms have been made by numerous wizards who can create a simple room look menacingly out of the ordinary. Some wizards can make it look like a terrible event took place and they can even put real objects in it to make any person who walked in it believe that what they were seeing was true. They are called Ominousarys. Over the years many empty rooms in the castle were transformed into terrifying places with terrorizing plants or small monsters. Not many of the Omnisarys were found and nobody looked for them because some people thought they were curses made just deliberately to drive you mad. To ease the disorder and misunderstanding Headmaster Colwich told the caretaker to search the castle of all Omnisarys and to lock them up with a simple charm. After that the alarm of the situation died out and years later no one bothered to unlock the Omnisarys at all so they were left locked and forgotten.'_

That's it!" Mal cried.

"So you're saying what we saw was an Omnisary?" I asked questioningly.

"Yes! To make sure we can go back to the room and say a charm that Sam and I found and if the wand tip turns blue it's an Omnisary and if it turns red it's not."

"Tell the truth I don't want to go back but if we have to...Fine."

So now we were going to go to the classroom which is probably the fright of our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

We walked silently in the empty and dark corridors under Mal's invisibility cloak, occasionally hearing the _whoosh, whoosh_ of a moving ghost. Finally we saw the door right in front of us with its rusty lock and hinges.

"_Alohamora!" _

Almost instantly the door swung open to reveal the ruins and broken chalk. Mal and I pulled out our wands and took off the cloak.

"What is the charm we say to see if it's an Omnisary?" I asked Mal slowly.

"It's _Divera _and when we say it, we have to quickly put our wands in the air."

"Okay, on the count of three. 1...2...3!"

"_DIVERA!"_

Mal and I swung up our wands as soon as the words left our mouth. Suddenly our wands glowed purple then yellow then green then back to the normal colour and the tips turned red.

"WHAT! I was almost sure it was an OMNISARY!" Mal shouted in disbelief.

"Well at least now we have a bigger mystery to solve."I said matter-of-factly.

Now the tips of our wands were slowly fading away and in no time the tips were the same as the rest of the wand.

"Let's go!" Mal said over her shoulder as she ran to the door.

"Wait!"

We both ran back to our dormitories leaving the classroom in ruins and going to sleep.

…

The Great Hall was lit brightly and I noticed the tables were covered in more food then I had ever seen on the tables for breakfast. Stephanie motioned for me to come sit with her and I ran towards her with my bag hitting my thigh as I ran.

"You're actually on time this morning!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, so? Why is there so much food and lights?" I asked curiously.

"There is a new teacher in this morning from now on. She teaches a new class."

"What's the class?"

"Archery lessons. Bow and arrow. There are some rumors, people are saying is that we do it on brooms"

"Cool. Who's the teacher?" I said even though I had a feeling of dread to think of brooms.

"Professor Natalia Shamplin. Anyways did you hear? There is a new Gryffindor first year chaser. Her name is...Mallory. She is the youngest chaser in a decade."

My eyes widened with surprise.

"_Mal? The youngest chaser in a decade? Wow!"_

"_Professor McGonagall told me they picked me this morning. Isn't that great?"_

"_Yeah, that's awesome! Great job!"_

"_Thanks! She also wanted me to tell you that Professor Snape wanted to see you in his office right after breakfast."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know you can find out after you eat!"_

As soon as I heard her say that I piled my plate with some fruit, a piece of cheese, three sausages, hash browns, scrambled eggs, a muffin and a bun of bread. I looked around me and saw that everybody had piled their plates as well. Some even more than me. I filled my glass with some cold milk and started to eat.

"_Don't choke!" _ I heard Mal joke in my head.

"_I won't, don't worry!"_

I finished off the last drop of milk in my glass and leaned back on the bench, heaving a sigh of content.

"Wow that was really good!" I heard Stephanie say beside me.

"Yeah that was probably the best breakfast ever this year." I agreed.

"_You've got an appointment lazy bum!"_

"_Shut up! I know!"_

"_Then hurry up!"_

I jumped up and walked over to the front of the Slytherin table where Snape was eating.

"Excuse me Professor, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"If you would let me finish my breakfast we can talk in my office. I suppose you can be patient for another 6 minutes can't you Austin?" He said with a small sneer.

I walked away stinging with annoyance and plopped down next to Stephanie.

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you go to Professor Snape and then run back here wearing an angry face?"

"Oh, that. He said he wanted to see me after I finished breakfast to talk about something. I don't even know _why_ he wants to see me." I finished with a sigh putting my head down on the table.

"I'm sure there's a good reason."

"There better be." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

DING! DING! DING!

As soon as the first class bell rang the Great Hall filled with students running and the tables were cleared off the last bit of food left on them. I slowly got to my feet and walked to Professor Snape's office.

When I reached the dungeons I ran the rest of the way till I found his office. I knocked on the door.

"Enter"

When I stepped inside I found him writing down my name with a quill and underlining it.

"Sit down Austin"

I plopped on the chair in front of his desk and stared at him with annoyed eyes.

"As you know you are probably the finest student I have ever had. So naturally I signed you up for the Hogsmeade Potion Maker's contest."

My jaw hung open in surprise.

"You did?"

"Do you accept?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

"What do you do in the contest?"

"You make up your own potion with a quality that hasn't been made before but it has to work. There are three contestants from different potion classes in Hogsmeade. Hogwarts is chosen every year and every year we win. Don't disappoint me Austin. Don't you dare disappoint me. Dismissed."

"Sir?"

"What?"

"I accept."

I ran toward the door and to my Herbology class.

"_Mal? Meet me in our secret room right after lights out!"_

"_Okay. Why?"_

"_You'll find out soon"_

I didn't tell Mal about the potion contest, not yet, but I will. I'm thinking of what kind of potion to make first. Something outstanding, something useful and maybe become a legend in Hogwarts history. I want something to prove my skills, something that will win it for me. Something...extraordinary, and impressive. If I don't win, who knows the consequences I'd get from Snape, but what's surprising is that I got complimented by him, that's something new.

…

I couldn't focus on my classes much, my head was off somewhere else, and Mal was the first to catch that.

"_Something wrong?" _

"_..."_

"_Hogwarts to Val, come in Val"_

"_Oh, sorry, I'm a bit...off"_

"_I noticed, scared?"_

"_For..." _I thought slowly.

"_About tonight"_

"_Oh, no, no something else..."_

"_What? Oh I forgot to ask, what did Professor Snape want?"_

"_...He signed me in to the...Hogsmeade Potion contest, where…I HAVE TO MAKE MY OWN, FUNCTIONAL POTION" _I practically yelled.

"_Congratulations!" _

"_I know, but I'm a bit nervous, he didn't really say 'good luck' like usual, he was all like 'Don't disappoint me'"_

"_Ha, that's Snape for you"_

"_You're not helping" _I held my head with my hands in frustration.

"I'M GOING TO LOSE~! Professor Snape is going to kill me for it." I yelled running outside to the new class, the archery and flying combined. To be honest, I didn't know that was our next class.

"_You'll be fine; I don't know any other STUDENT that can beat you"_

"_You don't know that. What if I fail and Snape would be like, giving me death glares ALL YEAR. He might even put me on his, 'most hateful student list'"_

"_That's ridiculous; he doesn't have such a thing"_

"_YOU DON'T KNOW THAT" _I ran in circles. Till I saw an old lady with a cane, she stared at me. The other students walked outside to her too. I stopped and pointed at her.

"You...aren't Professor Natalia are you?" she nodded. I sighed. "Just what we need another old Professor, we already have, what three? Now we have four" Some Slytherins laughed.

The Professor glared at me coldly.

"I mean...OLD PEOPLE RULE"

"LINE UP" she yelled. I run and stood next to Stephanie. "You are here to learn to do two things at once." She said.

I leaned to whisper to Stephanie "I think I figured that, alone, what does she think we are 4 year olds? Come _on_" Stephanie snickered.

"Miss Austin, OUT, if you are not serious on learning then leave, I will talk to you after class"

"B-but, I...you...she...wow..."I turned and walked out of the field and sat on a bench.

"_Smooth"_

"_Yes you just keep talking, Miss Queen of the skies"_

"_Hey, look on the bright side you're not going to get injured- HEY WATCH OUT"_

I looked up slightly and saw someone on a broom, yelling and heading toward me. I stood up but my legs didn't move; I put my hands up to my head for protection, waiting for the hit. Soon it arrived; it hit me like a bolt of lightning.

_ "WHY DOES THE SKY CURSE ME?" _

"Miss Robertson, may you guide Miss Austin to the Hospital wing" she said looking at Stephanie.

"Yes I'll do that" Stephanie said walking towards me

I got up and walked with her holding on my arm, very, very slowly to the Hospital Wing.

"Not again" Madame Pomfrey said.

"What can I say, I'm hated by the skies...and brooms" I didn't feel like something broke, maybe a few lot of bruises, mostly my face. But what I do know now is that I have a big nose bleed, and maybe a black eye. Yes this IS a good impression if I went in front of people for my potion and show how WONDERFUL Hogwarts truly is. Charming. Madame Pommfrey whipped the blood of and stuck two cottons in my nostrils. Next she checked me moving my, arms, neck and legs if there were any broken bones.

"Congratulations by the way" she said, taking my robe of to wash.

"For?" I asked puzzled

"For entering the Hogsmeade Potion Maker's contest of course"

"Oh...that"

"You sound disappointed, do you not like it?"

"No, it's not because I don't like it, it's just something to think of, and that's not like me. I don't normally think of something, I usual just slap things together and hope to pass. But this is different, Professor is depending on me, and I don't want to disappoint him or let Hogwarts down. So...there's a little too MUCH pressure. I don't know what to do, or do I know _when_ and _where_ the contest takes place" I sighed.

"He didn't tell you?" She asked raising her eye brows

"Apparently not"

"Perhaps he has forgotten, I advise you to ask him later on"

"Sure"

She handed me my robe back, clean and dry, I wore it and stood.

"You will have many bruises over your whole body." She said taking her wand out and carefully removing the cotton from my nostrils and stopping the blood.

"Knew it"

"Oh and, the bell already rang"

"Really? I didn't hear it. I wonder what I have next" I said out loud as I stepped out of the Hospital wing and into the hall. _Potions? No, Transfiguration? No, OH, I know, Herbology. _I was happy for a minute, but I sighed. I don't want to go; I need time, to think about my...potion. I could always skip, except potions, because maybe by looking at potions and ingredients I'd get an idea for my potion. I ran down to the dungeons. Sometimes, some Professor's won't have classes to teach because they get breaks, I just hope Snape doesn't have a class now. I put my ears on the door, to hear anything cauldrons being heated or any students. I heard nothing and prayed no one was in as I turned the knob and peeked in. It was empty, completely silent. I stepped in and went straight to the cabinet, where the potion books are. I took one and sat down, reading, about ingredients and potions.

After a long time, I didn't even hear the bell, but I heard the students, walking. I quickly jumped up and ran out, still having the book in my hand. I ran away from the dungeons, and to the transfiguration room. Should I skip that too? I don't like McGonagall…what harm will it bring? I sat outside, with the potion book, and opened it to the page I once was at before, and continued to read, I don't think we have potions today, sadly. After this is...dinner. I need time to return the book, Snape will notice soon if I don't.

At dinner, I shoved the book in my bag while entering the Great Hall, and sat next to Stephanie. She opened her mouth.

"Don't ask where I've been" She closed her mouth. "I skipped. I really needed to, to get some information on some stuff."

"You truly are a Slytherin, and those bruises make you look tough" she said.

"Thank you for FINALLY noticing I'm a Slytherin and I'm ignoring the other comment"

_ "Where HAVE YOU BEEN? And, you've got A LOT OF Bruises…" _

_ "…Nowhere…just skipped two classes. It's not a big deal really"_

"_Not a big deal? What will the Professors think of you now!"_

_ "I…Sorry, I've been a little…stressed"_

_ "Potions?"_

_ "Yes"_

_ "After Dinner, you're coming with me to Professor Snape"_

_ "What? Why?"_

_ "To tell him what he's doing to you"_

_ "No, he'll HATE ME"_

_ "You're not going to escape me"_

_ "No~ don't do this to me Mal PLEASE"_

_ "No, and I will do this to you" _I sighed loudly and ate slowly, so very slow so that I'd waste as much time as I can to not go with Mal. But in the end, she snatched me up and marched me down in the dungeons into his office.

"Sir, we'd like a word" She said, I on the other hand was trying to run away, but she had my arm. Snape looked up at us, arching a brow at my injuries. "It's about the potion making contest, she's been skipping TWO classes for it"

"Have you made up your potion yet?" He asked. I shook my head. "I've agreed for you to join the contest, but I did not agree for you to skip on your classes" He said coldly.

"Sorry sir…It's just, I haven't really…Made a potion before, and I thought maybe reading potion stuff would help me come up with something, but I've failed doing so."

"Perhaps, personal training from me in detention?" He suggested. I looked up.

"Really? That'd help a lot sir, thank you"

"You still have detention?" Mal turned to me.

"Yes. I got 2 more weeks to go"

"2 MORE?"

"Yes…" I said quietly.

"I believe you have one today" Snape said.

"Yes…I do…"

Mal left and I turned to Snape. "So…potions or boring detention?"

"I believe we will have to do your first option. Potions. I believe I am the potions master and with me training you, it is likely you will succeed. But, I warn you Austin you need to be very patient and if I hear such as a peep of complaint we will go to your second option: Boring detention."

"Yes sir."

"Now go to your . No more skipping because of potions, Understood?"

"Yes" I said as I ran out the door and away from the dungeons.

…

My next class was Herbology which was my second favorite class. When I arrived outside and found the rest of the class Professor Sprout marched up and said:

"Everyone to Warehouse Number three!"

We all gasped. Warehouse #3 is the only DANGEROUS Warehouse of them all.

"Come on now! Let's go!"

When we reached Warehouse Three I took a chance to glance around the warehouse to see what was so dangerous. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"Now I want everyone to come to this table ad look up the plant name 'The swelling devourer Crijaddeson'."

This is what the book said about the Crijaddeson:

_ 'The Crijaddeson famous as The Swelling Devourer is able to change into three colors: Deep Crimson Red, light jade and turquoise blue. The reason it is called The Swelling Devourer is because I of its ability to swell or shrink to any shape it pleases. It can shrink into the size of a rose and capture small rodents that come near it. To capture bigger animals it needs to swell up to the size of a cactus which immediately turns their color green. When a fox or rabbit passes by it can swell up larger turning to turquoise blue and then it devours the animal whole.'_

"Wow" I whispered under my breath.

"Now, I suppose you are all finished reading now so we will carry on to the next step: Know what you are doing. Your task is simple take a Crijaddeson seed and plant it in one of these pots and time its growth speed. When it is fully grown try feeding it by placing small bugs or big rats on the soil to see it's growing, shrinking, and color changing. Start now."

I went to the area where the seeds were kept and pulled the one that said 'Crijaddeson Seedling'. The seed looked like a very small orange but was colored deep purple. I took it back to my working area and made a hole in my soil. Then I popped the seed in and covered it with more soil. I stepped back and started my timing watch. Slowly I saw a small seedling with a toothless mouth pop out of the soil crying. Then slowly the mouth filled with teeth and the stem got longer and longer. More and more leaves appeared on the sides and finally it reached a crimson red color and stopped crying and growing. I fetched Professor Sprout.

"Wonderful! Looks like you got a female. You better feed her soon before she gives off seeds and you have to collect them."

"Alright"

I ran to the bucket with small bags and larvae in it. Grabbing a large cockroach I ran back to my working area and gently placed it on the soil a foot away from the plant bottom. Slowly the plant shrank in size and turned from crimson red to deep turquoise blue. And stopped, I watched as the cockroach began walking toward it. Quick as lightning the plant lunged forward and grabbed the cockroach with its tooth, and swallowed it whole. I never really liked insects; they always came to me, bees, moths, wasps, butterflies, ladybugs, and even grasshoppers. By seeing the cockroach being eaten, I finally felt justices and revenge against them…or at least cockroaches. I quickly took another cockroach and did the same thing, the plant ate it again. I smirked, wider and wider the more cockroaches I fed it.

"Ms. Austin, I believe that's enough" Professor Sprout said.

"Oh…Alright"

"Well done" Truly, Herbology is one of my favorite classes.

…

At night, I remember Mal, to meet. I slipped out quietly as I could; I grabbed my wand and hurried down.

"Val" I froze and turned. It was Stephanie. "What are you doing up?"

"Uhm…This is all a dream, you will go back up and sleep and when you wake up, it will be over, and I'd be in bed" I said, in a dream-like voice way, and she nodded and went up. I looked around, making sure NO ONE was up, and I sneak out and walked, like a ninja doing stealth. Looking at every corner before walking ahead. I went down the first floor, and I saw him, Filch, with a lamp. He was on the last floor, he turned my direction and I crouched down. He turned and continued down the corridor and turned on the corner. I went down the rest of the floors. I stood in front of the dungeons stairs. Thinking if Snape should join in…I began to walk away.

…

I was…lost, I knew I should have gotten my map, but no~ I just had to ignore that detail. I stopped walking, sighing. Not to mention, there's an animal, monster, beast thing on the loss. There was a door next to me. I reached out for it but it opened on its own, revealing, orange light and Professor Snape. He had a few vials in his arms, he stared at me. I backed a few steps away to let him pass.

"Sorry" He arched a brow, walking a step forward.

"Out again, Miss Austin, or did you wish to see me" My eyes widen a bit, and turned slightly pink, not sure what he meant.

"N-no, sir, I'm out…to see Mal, and I didn't bring my map, and…now I'm lost…"

"And?"

"I…saw this door and wondered what it contained…"

"As headmaster said, McGonagall, Dumbledore and I will be joining you"

"…"

"Where did she say to meet?"

"…The locked door…I can show you…if I had a map"

"Didn't you say, it wasn't on the map?"

"I meant, it wasn't labelled"

"Follow me" He walked down the dark corridor with me right behind him. He found his potions room with ease, placing the vials with odd coloured liquids on the shelves. He opened his desk drawer taking out a map and handed to me. I opened it, stepping out the room without taking my eyes off it.

"This way" I said going up the stairs, toward a new corridor. I speed walked down and then froze, before turning to continue down the next hall. Professor stopped too.

"It's…there, if we turn, we'll be right behind it…"I whispered. Hearing a few clinks, from the footsteps.

_ "Where are you?"_

_ "Near the beast"_

_ "What? Get away"_

_ "…I will, do you mind if Professor Snape joins?"_

_ "Yes, I do mind"_

_ "…ok" _I turned on my heels and walked slowly away. There was a pebble, and I wasn't really looking down, I kicked it. And at the moment, I heard running footsteps.

"BLOODY HELL!" I started to run, ignoring the map and went as fast I could. I turned in corners and opened doors with my wand.

_ "Va-"_

_ "BEING CHASED, PLEASE HOLD" _Right in front of me, Mal stood, eyes widen. Her wand out, pointed behind me, pass Professor.

"STUPEFY" I grabbed her arm and opened a random door and entered, slamming the door shut.

_ "Colloportus!" _Mal said, locking the door. I sighed, sliding down the door to sit on the ground. I looked up at Mal, her face annoyed.

"What?"

_ "Professor is here, you asked yet he's here"_

"That wasn't my fault he just, came" I said, out loud then in mind.

"Whatever," Mal replied. I stood to get a good look of the room.

My eyes widen at the scene, we were in the nest of the beast. Oval looking things, slimy and yellow-green, and there were attached in the ground.

"Mal…What are those, did you forget to mention something to me about you-know-what?"

"_Divera"_ Mal said, raising her wand quickly into the air above her. The wand tip turned blue.

"So I thought" Mal said completely ignoring me. There was a big hole in the middle, that glow green, yellow and red. It reminded me of Christmas, with the green tree, and the decorations colours, of yellow, and red. I heard a growl coming from the whole, and footsteps, big, loud heavy ones.

"It's...nearby."

"I think I already know that halfwit!"

"Okay, okay. What's a halfwit?"

"Fancier word for 'DUMB'!"

"Hey-woooooowwwww," Snape only watched our 'talk' in interest.

Suddenly as if it were emerging from the shadows a-tell the truth I don't know what it is-came out from under the nest and continuously began hissing and clawing at us. It was followed shortly by an almost identical monster or whatever.

"What are they?" I asked Mal in a small voice with a twinge of something that was unmistakable: fear.

"Demons. Night transformers. AlterNamitioners and more frightening they're female," Mal said in a tiny quivering voice.

"_Yes pretty one. We are the AlterNamitioners and the most powerful. We are the Othyris Sisters."_

Almost immediately Mal froze up and her eyes turned white. She collapsed on to the floor and began to shake uncontrollably.

"MAL!" I rushed forward and almost made it but I suddenly felt one of the Othyris sisters talk in my mind.

_ I am Sytho the sister of mind control and I am now ordering your body to obey me._

Just like that I fell to the floor too and right before I completely passed out, I saw the other Othyris sister move things with her mind and create a cave around me and Mal

_ Noooooo!_

And then I passed out.

…

I woke up to find a bright white light shining in my eyes.

"Mrrrrmph" was the first thing that escaped my mouth.

Once again I was in the Hospital wing with Madam Pommfrey. She turned around and saw me with my eyes painfully open and frowned.

"I don't see why you couldn't have stayed asleep while I finished up this antidote and this herb mix.

"For what?"

"For you and your friend over here of course. Nasty cuts and bruises. Don't know what Dumbledore would do if Professor Snape hadn't found you."

I turned my head and saw Mal sleeping soundly with tons of cuts and bruises scattered across her face. Then a thought struck me.

"Do you have a...Mi...rr...or?"

"Here you are my dear." She said handing me a small circular mirror.

I put it up and looked in to see my face with three huge bandages and cuts and bruises all over.

"Ouch."

"MMMMMMMHHHHHHH" Mal woke up and stared at me.

Just then Madam Pommfrey scurried over carrying two vials of murky yellow goo.

"Now you need to finish these up and eat your breakfast and then you can go to your third class."

When I received the vial I reluctantly drank it and gagged like I never gagged before. To take away the taste I gobbled down my breakfast which consisted of an English bun with raspberry jam and whip cream filling, a strawberry smoothie, various types of cheese, two sausages, a bagel, and a glass of milk, and a glass of water.

I looked at Mal and saw she did the same. She looked up and smiled. I started to get up and Madam Pommfrey pulled me down.

"You're not leaving until you've gobbled down every last crumb and drop on that tray."

When at long last I finished my breakfast Madam Pommfrey closed the curtains to give me privacy and let me change into my robes.

...

I find it strange though, I thought as I walked to my next class, flying and archery. What's strange is that, Snape wasn't harmed? How come, he was with us, why didn't the sisters injure him?

...

I walked outside where the other Slytherins and Gryfinddors were, shooting, and flying at the same time.

"You're late" the old hag said.

"...I was in the Hospital Wing, Professor" She only pointed at an unused broom and walked away. I grumbled as I walked over to the broom, picking it up. I mounted it, praying deep in my heart, that I wouldn't get hurt once more today. For once let the brooms and sky forgive me, I've had a lot of injuries as it is. Already giving a bad impression to Hogwarts if I went to the potion making contest. I signed, closed my eyes and kicked off the ground hard. Wobbling to one side to the other, trying not to go upside down, like my first few tries. But today wasn't the day the skies and broom forgave me. I went upside down, again.

"Get back up Ms. Austin, and you call yourself a Slytherin."

"I don't recall calling myself one Professor" I replied.

"OUT" she yelled.

"Much obliged" I let go of the broom, and fell hard on the ground. Ignoring my pain, I got up, dusted myself off, and showed my way out of the outdoors and into the indoors.

"20 points from Slytherin" The old lady yelled at me. "And your behaviour will be told to your head master and I'll make sure he punishes you"

"Yeah, yeah whatever old hag" I said to no one and walked down the corridor, to no destination.

_ "Wonderful Val, what's got your tongue in a knot?"_

_ "I'm wondering...why the 'sisters' didn't attack Snape, and...I don't like that hag, she seems to think, that Hogwarts revolves around her. If it did, it'd be with Dumbledore, that's why he's called HEADMASTER."_

_ "...Well, where to start...Your right about the sisters and Snape and as for the 'hag' she seems fine-"_

_ "Mal...My opinions are different from yours"_

"_I know that"_

_ "Good, I'm going to Snape I missed yesterday's detention, and I'm sure he has something to say about it."_ The bell rang. _"Oh, well, I'll tell him now, in potions" _

I went down the dungeons, andnoticed Professor Snape talking with...the hag that kicked me out of her class. _How'd she get there...so fast? I left before her. _She nodded and walked away, she smirked at me as she left to go up the stairs. Shortly the class gathered, because Snape wanted to say something.

"Due, to a certain someone's, big mouth, we well be missing potions and you will all be attending another class of Archery and Flying. Everyone except, Ms. Austin" He said, there were a few whispers, here and there, and then they left. I swallowed down hard; knowing nothing good can come out of what he's planning.

"Come in" He said coldly as he opened the door. I entered the potion room, feeling the coldness it contained the moment I stepped foot. He walked in after me, shutting the door in a slam. He said nothing, only walked past me and sat in his table, writing something.

"Uhm...Am I in trouble...?"

"Yes and no, seeing you do not want to attend the new class in behaviour, but instead you'd rather behaviour like a child, and skip"

"I didn't skip, she kicked me out"

"Due to your behaviour and mouth"

"She started it"

"It doesn't matter who started it, it matters who advanced it to be kicked out" I clenched my hand into a fist.

"So...extra potion lesson...won't be held in detention anymore right?"

"Yes"

"But...Hogwarts would lose then" I said in a shaky voice.

"That is the punishment"

"...Please don't say that, I need the lessons...I have to bear being injured in flying every class, if I show up with all bruises and cuts, what would the other schools think of Hogwarts?"

"And so, you attempt to get out of the class" He continued my thought. "If that is what your thoughts were and believe doing what you're doing is best, then telling Dumbledore to hold that class till after the contest would be easier" I looked down.

"...Sorry sir...I didn't think of it that way"

He sneered.

"I expected more from my house and to bring embarrassment" His words were like knives, going through me. There was silence, but his words repeated over and over in my head. "Extra potion lessons in detention will continue but take another step out of line that hope will be turned around easily. Now sit, due to your mistake, you will miss potions"

"Sorry sir, I-"

"I don't want to hear excuses"

"Yes sir" I sat down by the nearest seat I could find. A painful feeling, was pounding in my chest, was it the feeling of shame? Or is it the harsh words I heard from the man I give the most respect to? Either way, I hated the feeling, I felt like begging for forgiveness or doing something that would make him compliment me for. So I did nothing, only shifted in my seat, time to time or kick my legs. As the minutes pasted, my eye felt heavy and I fell asleep on the table.

...

When I woke up, I was still in my seat, in the potion class. Snape was nowhere to be seen at the moment. So I stood, trying to forget what happened before I slept, and opened the door to exit myself.

"I didn't give you permission to leave" Professor said, he was right in front of me.

"Oh...sorry sir, you weren't around...and..." Silence. "What time is it?"

"Dinner" My stomach grumbles and growled as, food and drinks flooded into my brain, almost drooling. "You will not be attending dinner" I snapped out of my thought of food by what he said. I looked up to him, like he did something terrible.

"What? Why?"

"You will be staying here for dinner and detention; your food will be arriving soon by a kitchen elf. Potion lesson will begin soon" He turned and left.

…

Shortly, as I patiently wait by looking around and touch things on the shelves that isn't mine. The door opened, I dropped the vial of some kind of potion on the floor with a crash. The glass vial shattered everywhere.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled turning to whoever was at the door. It was the kitchen elf; he was green-ish with a long straight pointed nose. He had two long ears hanging by the sides of his head, like a dog. He didn't say anything, but his expression told me what he thought. I smiled nervously and took the tray of food, and dug in, eating it before he could turn to leave. I gave him the tray back, and once again without a word he left. I turned, smiling about how good the food was, but when I say the shattered glass of the vial on the floor. My happy face turned into disappointment.

"Professor Snape is going to kill me when he sees this…" I said, scratching the back of my head. "I only want to be complimented and please him" I said to no one, and bent down to pick out the glass pieces, not caring when the sharp edges cut me. Slowly I placed them on his table and then I took my robe off. Using it as a wiper, I wiped up the potion using my robe and then I placed it on the table. I took my wand out and pointed it at the veil. "What was the spell again, to repair things?" I thought out loud. "Orepirrea" I said. Nothing happened. I tried again and again. "GAH! Never mind" I said frustrated and crashed down on a chair, with my arm crossed over my chest.

"Orepirrea" A voice from the door said. I turned, to see Professor. The vial slowly returned to its original shape.

"…How long were you there?" I said, standing.

"Before the elf"

"…The…potion didn't survive…"I said. His face, as always having his 'disapproval look'.

"We shall begin lesson # 1, focus and you will succeed, if not, then you shall only earn, boredom. Prepare yourself"

…

A minute later he shoved my head into a potions manual and told me to read the whole entire thing. Surprisingly I did. I finished all 7886 pages in 5 hours.

"Um...excuse me Professor I finished the book."

"Did you now?"

"Um...Yes."I said slowly.

"Good. Now, I understand you have had 2 Herbology lessons since the first time we talked. Am I right?"

"No. I mean they had 2 classes I had one because of the Othyris Sisters."

"Which plant did you learn about?"

"The Crijaddeson sir."

"Would you like to work with that plant for your potion?"

"I don't know sir. What does it do?"

"It can make your potion permanently change colors. Mostly deep purple, turquoise, and emerald green. It can also allow your potion to swell or shrink to any amount of that potion you need. I suppose that meets your standards ?"

"I suppose it does. Sir? Would it be alright if I added that to an already made potion?"

"No. You would be disqualified. Instead of this entire gibbering why don't you go and make a list of various ingredients and then see how that works together?"

"Yes sir."

I got straight to work.

…

In the end this is what my list looked like:

Roots of a Crijaddeson roughly chopped

Leaves of a Crijaddeson powdered

Lightly brewed mouse-tail chopped finely

Caterpillars boiled and mashed

Poisonous Field Berries Mashed into fine paste

Three dried crickets

Cup of water

Cup of Slated Acid water

Finely chopped Crijaddeson Stem

Mashed Acid Cucumber

Bull horn powder

Roots of mustard grass finely chopped

Cup of flour

Powdered Mildew

By the time I handed it to the professor my hand was on fire.

"Better than most first years I presume. I suppose you want to mix them up now don't you?"

I nodded.

"Very well. All the supplies you need are in the supply cupboard."  
"Thank you, sir."

Just like that I got my cauldron out and all the supplies I needed. First I put in all the liquids and let them brew for 15 minutes. While they were brewing I chopped up and powdered everything else. Then I added everything except the Crijaddeson things and stirred vigorously. When it came to a deep orange color I added the Crijaddeson ingredients. Slowly the color started to change to a purple, then a blue, then finally a green.

"Wow," I said with a deep breath.

I stirred a little longer and then I called the professor.

"Yes ?"

"I think I'm done. I don't know what it does though so how do I find out?"

"Let me see."

I stepped back and let him see.

"Its properties are:

The ability of acid

The ability of color changing

The ability of vial shrinking

The ability of Healing

The ability of poisoning

And the ability of edibility

Very impressive I see."

"I didn't know it had that many properties. That's awesome!"

"Tomorrow is the Potion Makers Contest I hope you are ready. Now you may leave."

"Where will it take place sir? You still haven't told me"

"Here, in Hogwarts, I suggest you be at the great hall before nine"

"Yes sir" I walked out, feeling proud to have made him pleased.

I saw two girls, twins walk passed me, and we both stopped one step in between us. I turned, as did they to face one other. One was in Slytherin, and the other was in Gryfinddor. I blinked.

"Why are _you_ here?"The one in Slytherin asked. I, of course didn't know her name.

"I was in detention with Professor"

"Why that is very hard to believe, you seem all happy"

"…So?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Your Valerie aren't you, the person chosen for the potion maker contest right?" her sister said who was in Gryfinddor.

"Yes I am" I said, proud. The Slytherin one, walked up to me, with a disgusted face. She shoved me down.

"Stay away from Professor Snape if you know what's good for you. You're trying to hog him" My eyes widened.

"What? No that's not it"

"Humph" I stood up and shoved her. She fell; she smirked at me, and began to cry.

"Uh oh" Her sister said when Professor opened the door. My eyes widen, _she had this all planned. _

"What's the meaning of this?" He said.

"She shoved my sister…"Her sister in Gryfinddor I backed away, terrified, turning and running away.

"Hey, you can't leave after hurting my beloved sister!" she called. Professor went after me. _It's over. _

_ "Mal…I'm not going to the Potion Maker Contest"_

_ "What? Why?"_

_ "…"_

I turned on the next corridor, to spot Professor Snape, waiting, with a sneer.

"What did I say before we did the potion" He snapped. I stopped and started to back up. "Come here" He demanded. My eyes showed fear.

"No…" In the end after a few seconds, I walked to him. My head held down.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"I…I…She shoved me first, I only repeated what she did to me, and she suddenly cried"

"Not convincing Ms. Austin"

"You don't know anything…she said some things…" My eyes became watery. "I'm going to Mal, good night Professor" I walked away.

"Aren't you lost?" He asked.

"I am" I ran away. Anywhere.

…

The next day, at eight thirty, I stayed in bed.

_ "Val, come on, show up, everyone is waiting for you, the other schools are already there" _

_ "…It's pointless, I only agreed because Professor commented me, and now…he hates me." _

_ "SO? Do it for me then, I want to learn by looking on how you do your potion" _

…

9:15

I got up; I should show up at least. I walked down, without my uniform, only black shorts and a green shirt. I opened the great hall door and everyone looked at me. The normal amount of student in Hogwarts, was doubled with the other 2 schools.

"Sorry I'm late" I took the late seat next to a short girl at the front. I had a cauldron, in front of me. My ingredients were there too. There were whispers as I entered; I caught some of them, about my injuries, my blank expression, and me being late. There were many more though.

"You may begin." I did as I did the first time. I put in all the liquids and let them brew for 15 minutes. While they were brewing I chopped up and powdered everything else. Then I added everything except the Crijaddeson things and stirred vigorously. When it came to a deep orange color I added the Crijaddeson ingredients. Slowly the color started to change to a purple, then a blue, then finally a green.

It was fun, and slowly my expression was turning into a smile while the others were focused and serious I was goofy, and fun. The judges noticed this. I stirred it and then stopped.

"Done" I waited for the others to finish.

"What does it do?" The judge asked the short girl.

"It's a strong healing potion

It can make someone stronger

It can make someone more aware.

It can poison those who are not needed to heal" She listed out. I nodded, yes that is useful…I suppose. She than showed how it works, and hers seemed not to work on healing, or making someone stronger. Her eyes widen and then she ran off crying.

"Well" I said everyone turned to me. "At least she tried right?"

"And you" He went to the next one, ignoring me. She smirked.

"Mine can do what hers does, except mine can be solid object, like a weapon." There were some wows, as she showed them. She smirked at me, as the man turned to me, with a hateful face.

"And you?"

"Its properties are:

The ability of acid

The ability of color changing

The ability of vial shrinking

The ability of Healing

The ability of poisoning

And the ability of edibility" The girl eyes widen in shock, on how many it can do.

"She's a cheater!" the Slytherin girl said pointing at me.

"What do you mean?" the judge said.

"She stole my idea when I was working alone in the Slytherin dorm" Professor stepped forward.

"What she said is a lie, I, myself watched her as she did it, in her detention. No one else was there" The Slytherin girl was in complete shock.

"What? Why does _she_ get to stay with you?"

"Would you STOP, I'm trying to win here" I said, playfully.

"Let's see your potion in effect" I swallowed, I didn't test it yesterday. I tested it now, and it worked like a charm. "The winner I believe is clear; Hogwarts remains the winner for another year!" He yelled.

_ "YOU WON!"_

My face was blank, even when hearing the loud cheering. I looked at Professor Snape, he slightly and barely nodded. I smiled widely.

"I WON~!" I yelled cheerfully.

_ "SEE! I TOLD YOU IT WAS WORTH IT! I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU THE BIGGEST PRESENT I CAN AFFORD!"_

_ "YES! YES! I WON SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF MAL! YES!"_

The loud cheering and clapping continued and it even went to a chant:

"VALERIE AUSTIN! POTION MAKER! VALERIE AUSTIN! POTION MAKER!"

I saw Stephanie run up to me with open arms.

"YOU DID IT MAL! YOU DID IT!"

And for the first time ever, I did the girlish thing I ever could have done: I jumped up and down squealing while holding onto Stephanie's arms as she held on to mine.

….

That night was the happiest night of my life. The whole Slytherin dorm plus-surprisingly-a few from the Gryffindor dorm had gathered in the Slytherin common room. The tables overflowed with Butterbeer, candy floss, color changing chocolate chips, animal voice jelly-beans and loads of other things the third years from both houses had gathered from their last visit to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. I pushed through the crowd to find Mal sitting on the couch with Sami drinking a glass of cold pumpkin juice and laughing. When she saw me however she stopped laughing and instead smiled excitedly and motioned for me to come sit with her. Stephanie was still walking behind me so I said:

"You mind if we go sit with them?"

"Sure, of course!" Ever since the contest Stephanie had been talking brightly and everything she said ending with an exclamation mark. This remark however caught me off guard.

"Really!" I asked in disbelief.

"Sure. Isn't that what you want?" She asked sounding really puzzled.

So I just shrugged and walked over with Stephanie to the couch that Mal and Sami were sitting on. The whole room was the talk of exciting chatter. Even the Slytherin skulls on the walls looked sort of happy (if you know how a skull looks happy).

"Hey Mal. Hey Sami."

"ValI'msoooooogladyouwon!Youweretheonlyonetodeseveit!Ididn'!" Sami said this so quickly it took me a while to understand them, but I grinned from ear to ear happily anyways.

Mal nodded her agreement. "Especially one made by a first year."

This statement made me blush a deep crimson red. I even ducked my head for a few minutes. The effect washed away when I took a long sip of Butterbear and tried some animal voice jelly-beans and got one that made me sound like an elephant. When we all laughed for a while and had more candy and Butterbear and pumpkin juice we all had to admit we were tired and our stomachs were hurting from laughing and having so much candy.

But that didn't make me change my mind about that being the best night of my life (except for the part where McGonagall and Snape stormed in and said to go to bed and no more trespassing in other dorms or houses).

…

As I awoke from a forgotten dream, I pushed my comforter away and stood up. I stretched, as I started to recall what happened yesterday. One scene caught my attention, the one with me jumping up and down screaming. I made a horrified face, an expression that showed disgust, horror, and disappointment. On the other hand, ignoring the fact that I acted out of character to scream like a girl, I won the potion makers contest. I should only focus on that, instead of my horrible, action I had performed yesterday. I sighed and looked around to only see emptiness, I eyes shot to the clock, and it was past breakfast and into the first class, potions. It was already 30 minutes into the class. I grabbed my books, and items, not bothering to change into my uniform, and burst out the dorm, down the hall, down the stair cases, down to the dungeons, and finally burst into his class panting.

"How many detentions, Ms. Austin, must you have to get on time" Professor sneered. There were some snickers around and some whispers, as I took my seat are the back, signing and fall into the chair. "Detention, 2 weeks after classes, you will miss dinner, till I dismiss you"

"I'm used to it" I said quietly. I didn't even bother starting on the potion they were doing, I was too tired, besides there was only 3 minutes left of class, I got here in 7 minutes. The bell rang, and I was first to bolt out the class and into the next. Same goes to the rest of the classes, when I was walking with Mal, telling her how horrible I squealed yesterday, in a girlie way. The two twins walked in front of us, the Slytherin one sneering, and the Gryffindor, happy.

"Walking with a Mud-blood"

"…How would you know she is one?"

"She's a Gryffindor you dimwit" She snapped back.

"Then you're an evil person since you're a Slytherin…Never that doesn't work, you REALLY are evil"

"I was planning to do something, but I've changed my mind, to something…else" She smirked and walked away. Mal looked down, worried.

"Don't worry Mal, what can they do, they're only kids…like us…"

"That doesn't help Val"

"…Sorry, let's go in for dinner-"

"Don't you have detention?"

"…Why must he always give me detention, now how much do I have? 18 more days till detention is OVER. Unless I get more…Really that Professor "I signed and turned around, stopping at my steps, I looked up to see Snape, angry…when was he ever not angry? I signed, walked around him, as headed into the, potion class, followed by him. I sat again in the chair.

"Hey, why are you treating me like this, even why I'm in Slytherin, the house you favor the most?" He didn't reply, for he was working on paper work.

I got an idea, and stood, grabbing some paper that was not needed, returning to my chair. I started folding the papers, doing Origami's. I could feel his cold glare on me, but I only ignored it.

…

After he finally dismissed me, I ran into my dorm, to sleep, I slept late yesterday, due to the party. But I'll be catching up to that soon. I didn't bother go in the girls dormitories, I only fall on the couch and slept.

…

I felt someone shaking me.

"No…I'm sleepy…" I got shaken more, harder. My eyes opened slowly, to see Professor Snape's, annoyed face. My eyes widen, I shot up and ran back quickly at the arm chair, so fast, that I fell off the couch. "Sir…"I started, upside down on the floor, with my legs up on the couch's arm. I sat up, peeked my head over the arm of the couch, a hint of fear in my eyes. "Am I in trouble again? I don't recall doing anything wrong in the past, when I sleep"

"I only need a word" he said, but how he said it, makes you scared. I slowly stood up, and followed him out the dormitories, and walked around. He didn't do anything, only asked questions about the voices in the halls. Then he said:

"Professor McGonagall would like permission from you to use your potion in the hospital wing."

My mouth hung open. I couldn't believe my ears. My potion! "For what though?"

His mouth twisted into an annoyed smile. "Headmaster Dumbledore believes we have possibly two _female _creatures in our midst and needs to use it in order to set a trap to see if we're right."

My brain took this information in slowly. 2 FEMALE CREATURES! Of course! But, how? Those two creatures we saw the Othyris sisters.

"Sir, may I be permitted to go to the library at this early hour?"

He looked confused and surprised. "Whatever. I warn you do not bother the technician. She does not like the awakening of a Slytherin at 3:00 am."

"Yes Professor."

I ran All the way up the dungeon stairs through the Gryffindor Hall and straight into the library.

"Hello...Excuse me?"

"Yes?"Said the librarian with circular spectacles.

"I'm Valerie and I'm looking for a book on dangerous creatures. Professor Snape told me to give you this." I said handing her a piece of paper with a note that said:

I, Severus Snape, hereby give permission to Valerie Austin to go into the restricted section of the Hogwarts library.

Severus.S.

She eyed me suspiciously but got up and went to a door that said 'Restricted Section' and unlocked the door.

"Here you are."

I stepped in and went to the D section of it and found 'Demons' I picked up the book and checked it out of the library.

…

I immediately started reading it when I reached the dormitory. Here's what it said:

_** 'Demons **__**are**__** a **__**supernatural**__** being described as something that is not human. In the magical world, there are some demons that can change their forms to make themselves humans. They are called many things besides demons. Demons are violent, unfair, and will seek to make the battle of anything, unfair. They are selfish, even with families. To defeat one, you must-'**_

The rest of the page was cut off, and just when it was going to tell me how to kill them. I signed, placed the book back in the shelf and left. It was past curfew, well…it was already when I was taken out of the dormitories by Professor Snape. I heard a growl, and I snapped around me, wand out, eyes widen and ear widen open. My eyes searched, above, behind me, and in front. I heard another growl, and then, I saw Headless Nick. He looked terrified as I was, be…he's a ghost; he's not going to get killed. He was shouting something, but I couldn't hear it, all I saw was the moving of his mouth.

_ "This is a warning Ms. Austin, we shall make you regret that you won the contest." _I heard, an odd, old lady like voice, but animal like too.

Then, the world went black. When my eyes finally saw something, the stone wall, I was frozen like. I knew this place, this was where, Professor Snape's personal store was. I could move, but I was right in front the door and there was bright orange light shining from the bottom and if the door were to open. I'd be the target. And as I thought, the door open and I got hit in the face, and fell back. Professor Snape, walked out, and stared. I held my poor nose, which was bleeding now due to the damn door.

"I would of thought you would have ret-" He paused as he got a better look at me. "Stand up and follow me" I was confused, but I did follow him. He led me into the infirmary and called Madame Pomfrey. He whispered something to her; I couldn't read his lips or hear it.

"Oh dear, what has happened to you now Ms. Austin?"

"It's just a nose bleed, from a door"

"No, no you're covered in blood" I gave, once again a confused face and looked down at myself. Indeed there was blood, lots of it, all over my body. My eyes widen, I hadn't noticed this at all.

"Get behind the curtain and take your shirt off" I did as I was told; only Madame Pomfrey entered afterward. I was frozen again; there was a big cut, from my upper left shoulder, down to my bellybutton almost about 10 inches long. Blood was seeping out of it, and it was very deep. I suddenly felt the pain it brought with it; I began to shake, eyes in terror, as if I was going to burst into tears. My breathing was short, and rigid. I slowly, lay on the bed, facing the ceiling, while Madame Pomfrey, at site of my mysterious injury, burst outside to get something's. When she returned, she held my head and forced a disgusted potion down my throat. I coughed slightly. She gave me water, and again another horrible potion. Then a quickly healing spell, the wound closed, but I still felt pain elsewhere. I closed my eyes. I felt her cleaning the blood with a wet cloth.

"Alright, , I will be pushing at places, and you tell me if they hurt. I opened my eyes to get another glance at my body, with cuts and bruises, nodded and closed my eyes. She pushed gently, at a rib, my eyes shot open.

"HURTS" I yelled out in pain. She wrote something down, and pushed at something else, but I didn't feel anything.

"Alright, could you sit up please" I nodded, and pulled myself up. She gave me a potion. I held it, smelt it, and didn't drink it. "You seem to have broken rib, maybe a few cracked ones too." I drank the potion, coughing more. I felt cold on the inside, as if a ghost went threw me. I felt much better, and I seem to be able to breathe better. I grabbed my shirt up.

"If I wear this now, I'd look like a bloody murderer…"I said. With a swing of her wand, it was clean. I smiled and wore it, hopped off the bed, I was about to leave, opening the curtain, smiling, but Professor stopped me.

"Surely you didn't think I'd let you go with an explanation" He wasn't really asking a question.

"Umm, I did though" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"I believe we deserve an explanation, you were nearly at death" Madame Pomfrey said. I looked down.

"I was returning from library, and I had permission from you sir, and then I heard a growl. So I took my wand out, looked all around me, even above. But say nothing but darkness. I then saw nearly headless Nick. He was shouting something, and he looked scared. I couldn't hear him. Then I head, an animal like voice, 'this is a warning Ms. Austin, we shall make you regret that you won the contest' and then…the rest of my memory of that moment was blank. When I start to remember where I was, I was already long gone from where I once was, and instead in front of your personal stores sir." I explained.

"Loss of memories? Severus you don-"

"So that's your first name!" I yelled out randomly.

"Could you please be serious, Ms. Austin" She said.

"Sorry"

"I do think someone had, either erased that moment of time and place, or her memories have been scrabbled with." He said.

"And the injuries…"

"I don't get it, I won the damn contest, and yet I get almost killed by _SOMETHING _that didn't want me to win. But why would they go far too almost killing me…?"

"She's not safe in the wall of Hogwarts anymore Severus. By far, it could be a student, or a professor, or, by what the voice told her 'we' more than one. What should we do?"

"Madame Pomfrey if you please look after while I go to Professor Dumbledore.-he looked at me suspiciously then continued-We should be able to find out what has happened."

"Of course, Severus. There is a fireplace in the back."

As soon as she said that he rushed to the back his cloak streaking behind him.

I suddenly felt a shoot of pain. I clenched my eyes and fists shut and groaned.

"OOOAAAHHHHH!"

"!" She rushed over to me and flicked her wand my shirt flew off my head yet again. She gasped. I opened one of my eyes enough just to see what happened; the 10 inch wound was slowly stretching itself open again an even making the wound itself larger and deeper. I clenched my fists so hard they turned white and I felt my nails digging in my palm.

Just that moment Sami rushed in.

"Valerie!"

"Samantha please leave the room!"

"Madame Pomfrey Mallory is in pain; she's got a cut as big as hers!"

My eyes shot open.

"Whaaaat? -Happ-eenned-groan—to-Malllll?

"You save your energy for now." Madame Pomfrey said while rushing to get rubbing alcohol and gauze.

She came back with it and again stuck a cup of a potion in my mouth and this time stuck a needle in my arm. I felt myself get sleepy.

_ Of course! Sleeping medicine. _I thought.

The last thing I felt was a burning feeling as she gently pushed the gauze soaked in rubbing alcohol o my cut.

It was probably the most painful feeling I ever felt.

…

When I first woke up I groaned. I felt a soft blanket put around my shoulders to cover my chest. I put it up and looked at the wound. It was covered in a huge bandage so I could see nothing but a dark red streak in the snowy white bandage. I put my hand down and shut my eyes. I felt like I didn't have any energy so drained so tired.

"HMMMMM."

I slowly turned my head to see my surroundings. When I did my eyes widened. There was Mal with the same bandage the same medicine on her bedside. Then I heard a groan. Mal turned her head towards me.

"Val?" she said sounding tired and drained.

"Hi, Mal." I said sounding worse.

Madame Pomfrey rushed in carrying a tray of Jell-O and pudding.

"Hello my dears. How are you feeling?" she said while pressing the back of her hand on Mal's forehead and mine.

"Do you think you can eat?"

"Maybe—err-" I couldn't finish my sentence because she stuffed a spoon of chocolate pudding in my mouth and in Mal's.

Except it didn't taste like pudding, it tasted like medicine in pudding.

"Errwww! What—is-groan—this!"

"It is a potion who very cleverly can disguise itself as something else. I'm pretty sure you know which potion I'm talking about." She said proudly.

"Wat? -ooooooohhhhhhh"

"I think I will let you two out today. After all you've been here for 5 days."

5 days! Oh my god! I thought we'd been here for like 1 day or maybe 2, but 5? Never! Of course I tried saying this aloud but it just came out as a groan.

When we got up Madame Pomfrey gave us clean sets of robes and changed our bandages. Then she tied our hair back with light blue clips, and our bangs back with light green barrettes. She gave us each a mirror and two vials each of a potion. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I saw a girl with flushed cheeks and red eyes filled with pain. Mal did the same. We tucked the mirror and vials of potions in our inner robe pockets.

Suddenly Mal let out a cry:

"Oh no! I'VE MISSED SO MANY CLASSES! HOW WILL I CATCH UP?

She said this so loud the sound almost made me faint, instead I dropped to the ground with my hands over my ears. Madame Pomfrey helped me up.

"Now, now young lady. I have that all covered. Your teachers each printed you two a review page to look at in class."

Mal let out a sigh of relief, I let out a moan.

"Can you two walk?" she asked cautiously.

"I...I think so"

"Same...Same here."

"Good. You have your potions and your mirrors? Do you feel dizzy at all? If you do feel dizzy or woozy later in the day come straight here. Alright?"

We nodded slowly.

"Madame Pomfrey, what are the vials for?" Mal asked tiredly and quizzically.

"If you feel very extreme pain drink the whole thing with no hesitation."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, off you go."

We walked into the corridors slowly and dizzily toward the Great Hall.

…

We reached the Great Hall clutching our shoulders and stomachs because of short small shots of pain. Professor McGonagall rushed toward us.

", , we have arranged a small table for you and your friends I believe are called Samantha and Stephanie?"

I nodded.

"We believe you would like that better than to sit with the whole of your house?"

Again I nodded.

She pointed to a small circular table in a small corner. My face lit up. Finally! At least a bit more peace and quiet.

"Val!"Stephanie cried.

"Mal!"Sami cried.

I smiled and nodded.

"Hi Sami, hello Steph."

"Come on sit down! There isn't much time left for breakfast!"

As soon as I sat down another shot of pain went through me. I grabbed a vial at the same time Mal did, and drank the whole damn thing. When it finished it automatically vanished. I looked up and saw Sami and Stephanie staring at us.

"Pain medication." I explained.

They nodded and smiled.

"Take some food"

"Sure."

I took 3 small pieces of potatoes, 1 small pancake, some hot milk with honey and a half a piece of toast. It only filled up a quarter of my plate, but I could barely eat that. Every second I winced or groaned silently. I could tell Sami and Stephanie were watching us intently. Their eyes widened every time my expression changed.

When I finished eating I pulled my schedule out of my pack and saw what was first:

Flying Lessons.

I moaned. Flying! Right after I got a foot long cut on my torso I had to go to flying?

Then I saw something else. A note was attached to my schedule saying:

_**Dear Madame Hooch and other flying expert,**_

_** I, Madame Pomfrey, Nurse and Warlock of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry hereby excuse Austin from all flying lessons in this week and perhaps the next. My explanation will be made clear to you why in the next staff council meeting. As soon as they reach the flying arena send them to the hospital wing please. I would highly appreciate it if you inform their teachers that they will notcome to classes till after lunch.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Madame Pomfrey**_

_**Nurse and Warlock**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

I saw Mal's eyes widen. When I peeked over her shoulder I saw the exact same note with her name on it clipped to her schedule. I was filled with relief. Mal eyes filled with anger and longing.

…

We hobbled outside and went toward Madame Hooch.

"Excuse me Madame Hooch, Madame Pomfrey told us to give you this." I said handing her the note. Mal did the same.

"Well, well, of course. SAMANTHA! STEPHANIE!"

They ran toward us and said,

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Would you two be s kind as to escort them to the Hospital Wing? Then run back here."

"Of course!" Their faces lit up.

We hobbled toward the Hospital Wing and standing there was Madame Pomfrey.

She changed our bandages again-for they had been soaked with blood-and our undershirts as well. Then instead of robes and uniform she gave us new undershirts and shorts. Then she filled up another two bottles with a different looking potion and threw out the other potions.

"Lie down." She ordered.

We lay down and before I put my head down and let my hair fall on my shoulders. Madame Pomfrey came and took the barrettes from me. Then she went toward Mal and pulled her undershirt up. She carefully and gently inspected the wound. When she touched her ribs I saw Mal flinch. Almost immediately she went and got a small flask of a red-ish potion and Mal obediently chugged it down. I breathed deeply then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Madame Pomfrey looked pleased, and then she came over to me and pulled my undershirt up. When she reached my shoulders I yelped. I chugged down the same potion she gave Mal.

I closed my eyes to the sound of the lunch bell.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

I sat up from the infirmary, and looked down on my cut. To my surprise, it was no longer there, I looked down the next bed, and Mal was already gone.

"Ms. Sampson left already, she seems to heal faster than you" Dumbledore said. I ignored him, grabbed my shirt that was on the night side beside me, and wore it. I got up, and walked out. It was around dinner time, a good thing, I'm so hungry. I saw a huge crowd, and wondered what it could be. I pushed myself through, and saw Sami, on the floor, with eyes wide open but they were pure white. No pupils or and iris at all. Mal pushed her way too, and froze at her. I bent down to check her pulse. Not one faint beat.

"She's…..she's…." I said.

"What!" Mal yelled.

"She's….. Dead." I said unable to decide how exactly to say it.

"What!" Mal yelled at me, she punched me on the face with her face covered in tears. "You are so pathetically casual! How can you talk like that after our friend just died! How!" She yelled. I, from the punch at my face, fell back hard. I held my cheek, were she had struck. I stood.

"It's not my fault she died! What am I supposed to do cry too? I barely knew her!" I yelled back. I didn't like being hit, it's enough as it is, when my dad gets drunk, or just mad, he'd hit me, more like beat me. Sometimes so hard I could barely move to go to the safety of my room. Once or twice he would take out his wand and immobilize me so I couldn't stop his blows, and other times I would deflect his blows only to get hit harder. My mom, was too scared to stop him, you know, muggle. But I'm too familiar with hits.

"She's gone you don't get it!" She screamed, falling on her knees, crying. I stretched the back of my head.

"I know that" I said quietly. When I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her she pushed it away and glared at me angrily, lashing out her hair. I started to fake-cry, no, not the way where fake tears come, no, but just looking sad. Like looking down, and covering your face. I did that. But I felt like an idiot, too much of one. I just turned and left the crowd. I turned, looking at the expression of the adults. They looked down, except Snape, he seemed to be walking away too...Toward me? He stood, arched brow, looking down at me. I blinked, and again, and again.

"What?" I said, annoyed he hadn't said a word since he came toward me. "Not another detention, I mean come on, I've got just a few more weeks, and you're giving me more?" The bell rang, and I took my chance to bolt down the corridors and into the great hall, and sat where I normally do.

I recently learned, Draco Malfoy, had already graduated from Hogwarts, which would explain his looks. He came for visits and only enters Slytherin classes, for fun. I looked around, soon after, only Slytherin came, and I saw Draco, laughing as he came to me.

"Nice show huh? Though it would have been perfect if you had hit her back" I sighed. After them, everyone else came, sad, unhappy, and gloomy. We ate, and returned to our dorms, we were told, due to the happenings; school would be cancelled, until the staff could clear the air.

...

**Three week later…**

How nice, isn't it? I finally recover from the horrible, huge cut, and now, I'm back to normal classes, _and_ I need to catch up. What a great way to spend your day. NO IT'S NOT; IT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR AND CRUEL. I was almost KILLED, and this is what they do? This is how they show their concern? This is how they show kindness? WRONG AGAIN. I bet Mal is already done her homework for the next week. Arrgh! It isn't fair, it isn't fair. I signed, and continued. Why do charms have to be one of my many flaws in life? Why not Herbology, it's less needed to wizards then charms. And these...quills. How can they use them, I've been in Hogwarts for a...about 4 months and a few weeks, and I still haven't mastered them. I still write messy, I still splash black ink everywhere on my paper; it's not even funny anymore.

"Bloody hell!" I threw it on the wall, crumbled the paper and threw it in the trash bin. How can they still be using that...that ancient device? It's 2010 for God's sake. It's not the early times anymore. Plus, the Professors-mainly Professor Snape-want the neatest writing. So clear, so perfect, so neat, he would even put _me_ in detention if there were any punctuation, capitalization, spelling mistakes, he is THAT picky. Also, he is one of the people, who KNOW about my injury and NEAR DEATH experience. Yet he doesn't give a bloody dam bit of concern about it. Well if he's this mean and cruel. I'm not doing my work; I'll only do potions and write nothing down. I won't do my essays about the potions, or write notes. I don't need them anyways; I aced my test without using the notes for the past months now.

I sighed again. Got up and up the girl's side of the dormitory, grabbed a bag and opened it. It was filled with, pens and pencils, all in different colours, shapes, and sizes and designed. "Why can't we just make this type, of simple, easy-using pens in Hogwarts?" I asked, to no one, nor did I expect an answer. I opened a different bag, red one, and took out a whiteout inside. I returned back to the table in the empty common room and started over on my homework. Everyone was either outside, or elsewhere. Mal and I haven't really talked ever since Sami died. I must say, till now, I haven't realized how cold I was, compared to Mal that is. She cried...a lot when she died. I didn't, not one true, painful, sad tear. Of course I didn't like the fact that she died and is finally out of my way, and finally I can become closer to Mal. That sounded wrong, what I mean is. It isn't what I thought would happen. Besides, I don't cry, it's something I was born not to do.

I guess that's because, I'm laid back, I'm not used to _feelings._ That's just who I am. Though, it's changing...someway, ever since I met Mal. I don't know...If it's a good thing, nor do I know if it's bad. I don't hate the feelings, of beings with someone, or being able to open to someone. But I don't..._love _it either.

"It's way too early for homework" I signed out. I have...detention, last one today. I'm quite proud at that, and slightly disappointed. I don't _hate _Professor Snape, it's like admiring him. He's cruel, even to me, he's mean, yet, if you look deeper to his words, he's only trying to help. He's strict to the students, in his classes mainly, because one mistake in a potion, can make it react differently, either it does the opposite of what is should do. Or it explodes, if it spills on you, which can cause horrible things too. So he's strict so the students wouldn't do such things, so they will be more careful, more aware. Still though, even with his scary, strict-ness students still seem to make many, many mistakes. I, on the other hand, am good, I want to make him pleased, and stand out, and it makes me feel good. I'm not bragging or anything...Ok I am, but I'm not the one to talk about my other subjects. Mainly charms, flying and creature care. One word can describe me in those classes. Disaster. Maybe more. Horrible, bad, a complete moron. Ok, maybe the last one was harsh, but trust me, it's the truth...and it hurts, literally.

...

The day soon became night, with me so close to finishing my homework, and with me at the bridge of falling asleep. I can't though; I've got detention that is. I jumped up as soon as I finished my last word. I ran down out the room and down the stair cases to the cold dungeons. It is till I walked on the cold stone floor in the dungeons, that I realized, I was bare foot, and only in my PJs. Which were shorts and a normal t-shirt I know, not much of a PJ, but hey, I was in a hurry buying them. I knocked, shivering. No answer. I knocked again.

"P-Professor...It's Val" I stuttered from the cold. I was rubbing my hands together and breathing warm air on them. While moving around a bit. The door slowly opened, and Professor's cold eyes, glared down at me.

"What, are you wearing Ms. Austin, I have already tolerated your normal wear, but this, is beyond ridicules" He said.

"S-sorry, I didn't notice till a while ago" He moved aside for me to enter. I hurried in, and quickly stepped out the room.

The potion room was like winter, outside with only your PJ's.

"Could we, c-could m-maybe that is if you don't m-mind-" he arched a brow, waiting for me to get to the point. "Like you mentioned about my clothing." I blabbered again. "Could we go somewhere else?" I blurted out loudly. "For detention" I said so very quietly.

There were a few minutes of silence, and I took it as a no. I sighed.

"Never mind" I walked back in the room, with his eye trailing me. Watching me shiver.

"Very well, Ms. Austin, follow me" he turned and walked further into the dungeons to, another door. I followed in a dash, feeling the cold breeze on my pale skin. He opened the door, and I rushed in, and froze. It was his private quarters. A fire place, right in front of me, and I wanted nothing more but to sit there and warm up. And that's what I did. Ignoring the questions that ran over another question and another ran over the other, just to get to the top, just to be the first to be asked. He flicked his wand toward the sink, and piles over piles of cauldron appeared, for me, to scrub. I sighed without a word and got to it. I heard footsteps and a lady talking, right outside his private quarters.

"Hogwarts is a terrible school, my own daughter died" the lady sobbed. "And yet, you, the headmaster have no care, how could you?" the door, in the living room, opened. I only listened; they could tell someone is in the kitchen, from the running water and the scrubbing.

"Severus" headmaster's voice started.

I kept the water running, walked slowly toward the door, and opened it just a bit, to see. A female, in her forties with, shoulder height brown hair. She had dark bags under her eyes, red lips, and wrinkles. He face, was a mixture, of sadness, anger, and hate. She was short, just a bit taller than me. She wore, a black pen skirt, with a pink button up top. The male next to her, with the same expression, which I presume him to be her husband, was wearing black pants and a red jacket. He had shaggy blond hair, and a bushy moustache.

The headmaster was saying something to Severus, who glanced at the couple. What took me by surprise was his eyes met mine. He glared coldly, and I was sure he wasn't happy. I turned around and continued my work.

"That's ridicules, we can sue you!" The male said. I had this urge to burst out laughing, for no reason. Or at least, I don't know the reason...yet. I finished, and walked out, with them still arguing. Everyone went quiet when they saw me. I stared, confused.

"What? Never seen a child before?" I said.

"Is she your daughter, perhaps I should kill her and see how you would feel?" The male said to Professor Snape. I turned red.

"Hold it" I said. "He is not my father" I said pointing at him. "And, I'm guessing you Sami's parents. Look, I'm sorry for what happened, but no one killed her. So your _explain_ of you killing me, has no connection in what happened." I said, trying to make sense.

"You don't know anything!" The mother roared.

"You know what! I don't, but what I do know, is if Sami were still alive today, she wouldn't want you to sue Professor Dumbledore, or do anything to change Hogwarts. She wouldn't be happy" I said with anger in my now loud voice. "What I don't get, is what your making a big fuss over, suing Professor Dumbledore, or anyone else, or killing someone, WON'T BRING HER BACK, it won't bring happiness back, it won't satisfy you. It will only bring guilt and regret, do you _really_ want that?" I said, loudly, still anger in my voice. They were silent at my words. "You all talk big, because your adults, because you think you know everything, because you think, we, kids, children, our minds aren't _developed_ for such level. That you look down upon us. This is why adults don't understand kids, they think we're troublesome, when all you have to do, is sit down, like civil human beings, and talk. Not yell or do violence" I looked at the couple. "And cause problems" The couple looked down and I turned red at what I said. I too, looked down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice, I didn't get a good sleep, I had a lot of home work, and Sami, has been on my mind lately. I promise, I'll find the killer, and serve them justice, just don't do anything to Hogwarts. Please" I pleaded. "Sami would want this too" The mother looked at her husband, and nodded to me.

"What's your name dear?" She asked.

"Valerie, Valerie Austin"

"What house?" The male asked.

"Well of course she's a Gryffindor, such a good heart, and brave" The mother said.

"Uhmm...Yes, Gryffindor" I said nervously, stretching the back of my head and adding a fake smile. Professor Snape stared at me.

"Is everyone clear?" Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Yes" And they left, followed by Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Gryffindor Valerie" Dumbledore taunted before he left. For some reason, I have this feeling that Dumbledore had purposely come down here, knowing that I would be here. I'm not sure why he had come here, if he knew I was here...

"Whatever" I said irritated. He closed the door, and I sighed. "A Gryffindor, me" I said tiredly, clasping into an arm chair. "As if, I'm done by the way" I said, turning to Professor Snape.

"Are you done your home work?" He asked.

"The ones I have to catch up too? Yes"

"Bring it, I'll correct it"

"But, you-aren't the-"

"I said to bring it" He said coldly.

"But-"

"Ms. Austin" he warned.

"No, there is a killer or killers on the loose and, I'm not going to take a risk again. It's almost past curfew too" I concluded, turning my back at him.

"I'll come with you"

"...Fine" I got up and we walked out in silence. I reached my dorm, got all my homework and walked back down. "Here" I shoved it to him. He took it, and sat to begin reading. The first he read was charms. As he read, I entered a room, I think his bedroom.

I returned to him, not wanting to get another detention for just entering his room, he handed the essay back to me, filled with red ink. I sighed. I WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND CHARMS.

He went on with the next essay. I glared at him in annoyance. He doesn't tell me, what I should do, or explained my mistakes, instead of putting red ink everywhere. I turned the three page essay in my hand to see the blank side of it. _Two weeks, everyday, after classes, come in potion classroom, if I am not there, wait a few more minute, if still I do not arrive, wait here._ It was written, in red ink too. I blinked, with my half opened eyes at him.

I did a sneak peek on what essay he was doing, it was transfiguration. I got, at least a passing grade, 94%. But all I saw was 2 mistakes, how come 6 marks were taken away. Plus only 2 'Xs'. It was the same with the charm's essay, there was an extra 4 'Xs' that was not needed.

"Sir, you've written 2 mistakes only, why do I lose 4 more marks?" I said, pointing that out on both sheets.

"For using a muggle pen" he replied, not looking at the pages that he corrected, or me. My brows rose upward in confusion.

"I, lose four marks, for _just_ using muggle pens?" I said. He didn't reply.

Okay, whoever is reading this I'm about to let you in on a secret:

If an adult ignores me while I am already angry I start talking like a bimbo OR a punk street dude and I don't even recognize myself.

This is what happened at this moment.

"Well, EX-_CUSE ME!_ I MEAN, like, SERIOUSLY? DUDE, THAT IS _NOT_ COOL. Like totally, Positively, NOT COOL. Man you are that MEAN! Serious-lee! I am like, losing four marks DUDE and you are F-ing telling me I used the wrong pen?"

My eyes were bulging and my cheeks were flushed and red. Snape was staring at me with amusement and distaste.

Finally he said, "I would appreciate your tone of voice to be changed as well as the accent."

"HELL NO" I said slamming the two essays on his table, daring to stare at him. I was slightly panting from the yelling. He said nothing but stare. After a few minutes, I cooled down. I stood up straight looking down at my shoes.

"It's your fault I had to use a muggle pen..." I said, quietly. He continued to look at me. "For the past months, I never managed to use the quill properly, there would always be ink splashed over the page, and of course very messy writing. You want it neat and perfect, plus the fact that I'm in your house...It's stressing to me..." I explained. "Plus...I already have lots of stress back at home; I don't need more at school too..."

"Home, Ms. Austin? And it's more proper to look at the person when speaking." I slowly looked up to him.

"Yes, at home, my dad's a wizard and my mom's a muggle. My dad….got fired from the ministry of magic and failed his 6th year in Hogwarts. He…drinks and then remembers what happened and gets mad, or feels the urge to beat someone. Normally...that would be me, when I'm not around it's my mom. I...told my mom I wouldn't come here, and that I didn't care if I was a witch and could do great things with magic. Because I know, over the year, when my dad drinks, she'll get hurt." I clenched my hand into a fist. "My mom is too scared of him when he drinks, what can she do? She's only a muggle, and he's a wizard"

By now, my head was once again down and silence fell.

"Better?" He said suddenly. I shot my head up to him, with confusion.

"What's...better?"

"Telling someone"

I took a moment to think, do I feel better?

"Uhm, I guess..." I looked at the essays on his table, the two I slammed down at him. I looked away, without turning my neck. "Uhm...I'm...sorry about the anger thing...and slamming those papers..." He ignored me again; I clenched my teeth over my lips and my hands into a fist. My lips began to bleed from my teeth and that when he looked up. I narrowed my eyes. "You only look up when I've hurt myself, and you say nothing; charming." I fled into the kitchen, getting a peek at what essay he was correcting. Potions. I washed my lips over at the sink, when I returned he gave me the potion. I have nothing wrong, only the muggles pen.

"Disappointing" Was all he said. My fingers twitched as I held the paper. "GAH, I didn't know I'd lose marks for using muggle stuff, so give back the points" I demanded, with anger.

"Volume Ms. Austin, control you anger"

"Oh, because it's sooooo un-Slytherin-like to get angry" I fell into an arm-chair again, pouting, and looking at the fire. I closed my eyes slowly. Suddenly a cold breeze hit me, and then my left arm felt numb. When the numbness left, I felt pain on it.

"Ah..." I looked down on it.

**Traitor.**

Was written on it, in DARK green. My eyes widen, I turned to Professor, who was looking at me.

"Yes?"

"Uhm..." I raised my trembling arm to him. He stood and walked over quickly. My arm felt like it burned, mostly the letters.

"Perhaps...it's more prudent for you to stay here for the night" he said, slower than usual. I blinked.

"Sure, do you have ice?"

"For what reason would you want that?" He said, returning to correcting my stuff.

"Cause it burns"

He waved his wand and something wrapped around my arm. It was cold, and black. It was a case, and inside it was ice. I shrugged, feeling better as the burns turn slightly into numbness. I closed my eyes, as a dream formed.

'_I see myself running barefoot in the Dark Forest, the traitor on my arm glowing like a firefly. I hear a shrieking voice in the distance:_

"_TRAITOR! A TRAITOR TO SLYTHERIN AND SOON A TRAITOR TO HOGWARTS! TRAITOR!"_

_I clamp my hands over my ears but the voice repeats itself in my head over and over again. I trip suddenly. When I look down to see what I tripped on I gasp. Sami's body lying limp and pale on the grass._

_I see Mal running toward me with bloodshot eyes._

"_Traitor!" she shrieks._

_I look down at Sami feeling sad all of the sudden. Then Sami's eyes jump open. _

"_Traitor!" she screams._

_Traitor…._

_Traitor….._

_Traitor….._

_TRAITOR!'_

…..

I bolt up panting like I just ran a marathon. I still hear Traitor ringing in my ears.  
_"Val! Are you okay?"_

I don't believe my ears.

"_Mal?"_

"_Yes, now are you O-K-A-Y?"_

"_I guess. Why are you talking to me? How did you know I was feeling weird?"_

"_Mind chain. It alerts me when you feel bad. You should know when I feel bad or am hurt too."_

"_..." I hadn't noticed that._

"_Night Val"_

"_Night Mal..."_

…_.._

I woke up with a scream then a gasp and then loud panting, shooting up in an upright sitting position. The dream had repeated itself, and continued a little further into it. Silence surrounded me; the noise of ticking from the clock seemed loud, just like the fast pumping heart of mine. I fell back on the couch, arm over my eyes, and sweat dripping down my face. Thank heavens, it was the weekends, I'd probably skip classes if it wasn't. As for professor Snape, he didn't seem to be in his quarters. I looked at my arm, which had an odd feeling to it. My eyes widen as I stopped breathing. The word "Traitor" can be seen through the pack of ice around it. But it was in red, and it seems to look like its moving, slightly like how gentle water does. I laid my head on the couch, tired all of a sudden. I sighed loudly. Why was this happening, why to me? I'm so confused, so lost...What did I do to gain this title? I heard the door opening, and then footsteps, the sound of moving robe, and the the pull of a chair.

Two new pair of legs walked in, I lay back down, pretending to sleep.

"Professor, Professor" An annoying female voice called out. I've heard of that voice before...

"You two are only in here for the potions, nothing more" He snapped. A pair of steps came closer to me.

"Then...what's she doing here?" I could have sworn a hint of hate were in those words behind the innocent voice.

"She's simply not feeling well"

"Oh, I'll take her to that infirmary" I felt an arm grab mine, and I was a little scared I'd get caught.

"No...That won't be necessary..."I heard Professor Snape walking to her. "Madam Promfry had already informed me for her to remain here till she is feeling well" My brows moved a bit upward in surprise at the lie, but knowing I might get caught, I placed it back down. The girl walked away from the couch dropping my arm, rather rudely. "The potions are on the table, take them and leave my quarters"

"But Professor, I was hoping for you to teach us po-"

"I only teach those who are determined to learn, and are qualified, take the potions, and leave" He interrupted her and answered sharply. A pause and then the girls took the potions and left quickly, but before that, I felt a hateful glaze at me. I felt a little better when they left, but my cover was blow when I yelped in pain and shoot up, grabbing my arm.

"AAaahhh!" My eyes shut tightly, as my other arm grabbed painfully tight on my marked arm. I've never felt such pain, I wanted to rip the area on my arm, I wanted to claw at it, it's burned and felts like someone was slowly torturing me with a knife, moving slowly back and forth on my arm, cutting me over and over. I pulled the ice off and began clawing deep and hard at it, eyes getting watery. The pain was so intense, I couldn't even hear Professor Snape rushing to me, and he separated my two arms. Holding one behind my back so I wouldn't attack it, he grabbed a potion bottle, and drained it in my mouth; I knew quickly that it was a sleeping potion. My eyes closed, and the struggle against the potion master stopped, and I fell asleep.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Sunday, my least favourite day, not including Monday that is. Now why would I dislike a no-school day? Because Monday comes right after it, and a new week of school starts all over again. Honestly, it feels the year would never end. Well, maybe if I'm I won't be going to school tomorrow. I'm just crashing at Professor's Snape's quarters. He's walking in and out here and then. Then he'd go downstairs to his lab and back up, and read books, and all that nerdy stuff. What stayed in my mind was, Mal hasn't said a word yet, maybe she talked yesterday because she felt the pain in my dream, and she wanted it to stop. But would she be that selfish? Sure I was mean when I joked that Sami was alive and then said no. But I mean, come on, what's done is done, how long can she keep a grudge?

What more...my arm...I rolled on my side on the couch, and stared at it in front of me. The ice pack is gone and the feeling of numbness only. Professor was at his table, near the entrance behind me, scribing something on parchment.

"Professor...May I go outside?" He's been trying to figure this out, reading books and such. Saying that I can't cover that up, it'd start rumours and get me stares. So he said to stay here, not long, just a few days. After all, he said...my presence is a nuisance. But he did compliment me...I think...about me being quiet at least, he didn't think I'd be able to stay still and quiet for long. The door suddenly burst open, making me jump and then freeze, closing my eyes, and hiding my arm.

"Professor, Professor!" the same voice from the girl before said. Two pairs of footsteps running in.

"Come" It seems to sound that one of them took hold of him and began running out. Everything went silent. Small, quiet steps come up to me. My un-marked arm was taken in hand and she began to pull. I slid down on the ground, and dragged to the door, and out. I felt the cold stone ground as I was completely pulled out. I opened my eyes slightly, as my back faced her; I saw Professor's back, talking to a girl with long blond hair. Well that's helpful; there are only one-half of blonds in the school, I'd be able to spot her very easily, yeah.

I closed my eyes and mouth shut as I was pulled down the stairs now almost making noises of pain and complaint.

"Wow, she must be a deep sleeper" She let go of me at the bottom, and she began walking up, and I heard the sound of the door, closing and locking. My eyes snapped open, and looked around in the pitch black. Where...was I? Is this even on the map? I don't remember another door in the dungeons, besides one that leads to the Slytherin common room, the Potion room, and Professor's Snape's quarters.

So where was this?

"Of all the things she listens from me...That dimwitted, arrogant, foolish girl. I made it clear to not leave my quarters" I could hear Professor speak in irritation and slight anger. I run up the stairs, hoping I wouldn't fall since I couldn't see.

"Professor? I'm in here" I heard his doors opening and slam shut. "He didn't hear me..." I heard a growl; I turned quickly, heart racing, my breath almost panting. I searched and scanned the stairs going down. I couldn't see anything, not as if I would see anything if there was anything there. My hand was slowly sliding to my back pocket of my jeans. "Who's there?" I gulped roughly. My wand...wasn't with me, remembering now I had left it in Professor's place.

"_MAL, ANSWER ME!" _I screamed in my head at her. No answer. _"Mal I'm serious here, this isn't a joke like before! MAL!"_

"_Stop screaming at me" _Her voice was hard, and firm. _"I don't want to talk to you, not yet" _

"_Come on, haven't you gotten over it, it's been DAYS since Sami's death"_

"_Don't you dare say her name! I should have known better, a Gryffindor really can't get along with a Slytherin. I thought you were different Val, I'm cutting you off" _And our mind connection...was gone. I heard a stronger growl, and turned to the door, I started banging on it.

"SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled over and over, kicking the door, to forcibly open it, and turning to look behind me at times. I felt something grab my leg, and pulled me down the stairs, deeper into the infinite darkness. I yelped, kicked and tried getting it to let go. But nothing seemed to work.

...

Mallory had deeply missed Sami's company already partnering up with her, reading together, doing homework, and checking together. Shared secrets, they had so much in common...And yet. Mallory clenched her hands into fists, in the middle of the common room. How could Valerie even joke about that? Has she no heart? No feelings? How...Mallory forced her almost crying face, to a firm angry face. It was clear to her now. Valerie was in _Slytherin_. She doesn't care for others; she's as cold-hearted as the others. If she was in the same place as Sami, if Mallory was, Valerie would still be heartless. She wouldn't care; she'd joke about it too.

Mallory...Though...she'd be different...she found herself, almost drawn to Valerie. She was interesting to Mallory; she has never met anyone like her. A girl, who was a lot like her, and yet opposites. Sure, they have a lot in common, but if you compare the too, it's more like opposites. And Mallory found that interesting and fun. But it seems...She had been mislead, and fooled. Valerie is like any other Slytherin, and Mallory didn't want anything to do with such a person. Never again.

...

Professor McGonagall called Mallory out.

"Professor Snape has been looking for Valerie, he believes she left his quarter while he was out, to come to you perhaps, have you seen her?" Mallory's eyes slightly widen. 

"Valerie...Is missing?"

"I take that as a no? Oh dear, where could that troublesome child be?" Mallory's eyes widened, remembering Valerie, practically screaming at her in hurry. Mal held her hand at her lips and look up at McGonagall.

"I...Didn't see her, I heard her, she...seemed to be in a hurry and...Panicking. I...Ignored her, and cut her off...I don't have a connection through mind anymore...And I can no longer form it, it's a onetime chance...its broken now, can't be rebuilt anymore..."

"Oh my...Perhaps...she was attacked?" Mallory snapped at her.

"No...No Mallory is great in Defence against the dark arts...She should...be fine..." She said unsure.

"I'm afraid, Professor found her wand inside in quarters" Mallory bolted down the stairs, down to Professor Snape.

"When did you lose her?" Mallory almost screamed at him. He glared.

"Do keep your volume down Miss Sampson; we do not need a detention first thing of the week."

"Sorry sir"

"Ten minutes ago."

"That's...when she began talking to me...she was panicking, while screaming at me...Val...Didn't leave...She was taken" Mal declared.

"If she was taken by the monster, how will we ever find her? There are many secrets in Hogwarts that not even Albus may know of." McGonagall said, walking down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Perhaps I know...Professor, may I have her wand?" Snape gave her Val's wand. She placed it on the ground and took out her wand. "Pointer: Valerie Austin" The wand began to spin, and slowly stopped at the wall beside them. "Val's...In Hogwarts walls"

...

It had felt like a few hours now, I was blacked out but I slowly open my eyes. I was tied upside down, and whatever brought me here seemed to have left. I reached for my feet, where I was tied by a green vine. I tried ripping it, squeezing and pulling, but it seems to strong. I had an idea...but it wouldn't be pretty...I leaned closer, and bite down on it. Green goo squirted out, and I pulled away quickly as it broke and I began to fall. I groaned in pain as my back made contact with the ground. I rolled over and got on my knees slowly in pain, and stood.

An angry growl, to my left. My eyes had gotten better, I could at least see myself now. Bones of animals was on the ground; I took hold of a skull of a big bird, and threw it to my left. The monster roared as it hit him. Heavy steps came running to me. I ran straight, taking sharp confusing turns; I tripped on a bone stuck to the ground, and fell. Sharp broken bones cut into me, ripping my jeans, and sleeves. I rolled to my left quickly right after I heard a swish from the monster. Its big claws landed where I once was. I got up quickly and grabbed a few bones and ran, throwing pieces and sharp edge at it. Most of them missed, because I couldn't see it. I was swearing, bleeding and panting. I needed to get out somehow. It swung again, and this time I was too late to react, and got thrown. I slid on the ground when I crashed down. I felt something that wasn't a bone, but a wand. I held it, and looked down; there were bones of a human. Someone was once here before. My eyes widened.

This person couldn't defeat it, not even with magic...how was I going to...I shook my head and got up, only to get smacked again. I hit a metal wall. I didn't move it ached all over; I was stuck here, for dinner. I held my head up, to see that it wasn't a wall, it was a door. My eyes widen, my luck was turning. It was walking to me, stalking. I shot up, and grabbed the knob, knocked.

"Alohomor!" I said with the wand, it didn't work. "PLEASE OPEN Alehemora?" Didn't work again, it bounced. "Alohomora!" Light came out of the wand and the door opened, I opened it and slammed it shut and began running up the stairs. The door was torn open, and the beast ran up to me. "_Empara_ _Evenaska_!" I pointed it down the stairs, fire shot down, hearing a screech, I opened the next door unlocked, and jumped out, closing the door, appearing in Snape's room. The door disappeared. I slid down the wall slowly, panting deeply. The room was quiet, with Professor nowhere to be found. I needed to go to the Wing, to get re-patched.

I stood up, limping to the door. My left hand held the wand as my right hand reached for the knob, but before it did, the door opened. My head, that was down, saw black shoes, with making pant, and as I followed them up.

"Pro...fessor..." I said, taking deep breaths. "I...Need to get to the Wing..."He moved aside, and let me limp pass him. He followed. I was slightly paranoid, like, what if the door opens and I get pulled in again. I didn't want to go through that again. I held the old wand tightly in my grasp.

"Another wand...Miss Austin" I shook my head, not trusting my voice anymore at the moment. After a long awhile of silence, I noticed it was late at night, how long had I been in there...? I clenched on the handle, and pulled, to enter the wing.

"Madam Pommfrey" I called, twice.

"Yes, oh it's you again Miss Austin..." She seemed want to say something more, but stopped as she got a better look at me. She came to my side quickly, helping me on a bed. "Oh my...my...what happened?" She said looking down and up on my injuries. I closed my eyes.

"The Whomping Willow did it" I lied. "Oh, then serves you right for being out pass curfew, what were you thinking?" Not really knowing the answer, I stood up and thought about it. Just when I had a curt reply forming in my throat, everything went black and I felt my head thud on the ground, wishing I had stayed on the bed. … Mallory swatted tears off her face sliding through the hallway in her pajamas, heading to the hospital wing. At half past three in the morning Mal had been called by Professor Snape to the Wing to report, that Val had been injured once more. This time it was presumably fatal. Meaning, she could die. Like Sami, she would float away, denying her of the few friendships she had. She slammed her hip against the door of the Wing, opening it and revealing Madam Pommfrey surrounded by a dozen warlocks all trying to revive Val. Professor Snape stood nearby arm's folded across his chest, wearing a bland expression, which elongated his already long nose. When Mal stepped forward she was shocked to see what a bloody state Valerie Austin was in. Mallory wondered what she had gone through, and where she had been all day. Val was covered in blood stained bandages, her mouth was traced with a medicine stain from all the various potions they had given her that day. Her skin was very pale, from loss of blood, giving off a cold radiation. Mallory looked from Professor Snape to Val, and hurried walked over to him. "Where did you find her?" She almost demanded to know. "If you value your own time, I would suggest you watch your tone Ms. Sampson." Snape declared with a sneer. Mal blushed slightly but the fierce look in her eyes did not falter to Snape's cold glare. She turned and looked back at Val's bed and quickly rushed forward, resisting the urge to scream. All 12 warlocks were holding her down and from what Mal could see, there was a fresh wound next to the older one and it bleeding madly. Val was shaking, and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She sounding like it was hard to breathe; her breath was shallow and sharp and at times it sounded as though she couldn't breathe at all. With each breath her head twisted in pain, and Mal could see the warlocks chanting healing spells, and Madam Pommfrey was rummaging around in her cupboards desperately glancing at Val. Snape's eyebrows were arched and his mouth twitched slightly. His arms were no longer crossed but were by his sides. When he saw the warlocks weren't helping Val's condition he pulled out his wand and quietly muttered, "_Reconci Abrasion._" Instantly, Val's wound stitched it self together and was bleeding very little. Her breathing slowly became normal, and her body ceased twitching violently. Mal looked at Snape and whispered,"Thank you". Snape glared at her coldly and said, "She is a Slytherin I do believe I have every right to heal her and not be thanked by a Gryffindor." Just at that moment Professor Dumbledore walked through the doors wearing a night cap. When he saw Snape holding a wand, he smiled and said, "Well done Severus." Snape bowed slightly, turned on his heel and walked out the doors, of the Hospital Wing. 


End file.
